The Demon from South Blue
by Hodghead
Summary: The daughter of the Lord of Madness, Sheogorath, has been ordered to team up with an Angel Thane by the name of Anya. Their goal? To leave a mark on the world as feared pirates in order to bring Talos, the God of War and Jyggalag the Lord of Order back into power. As they travel the Grand Line, who knows what they'll find...
1. Impel Down

First chapter of beauteous and awesome fan fiction :) Um, this is my first go at writing on this site so don't be afraid to tell me what you really think. I'll take suggestions, (except for the ones from all you spammers out there). Usually I'll ask you guys if you want me to slow down or quicken the pace. So yeah, ENJOY!

_I do not own any Elderscroll references, but I do own the OCs Clover and Anya. I also do not own One Piece! but I'm pretty sure that one was obvious..._

* * *

><p>No longer were these halls filled with torture induced screams.<p>

Just silence.

Level 6 of Impel Down could finally fathom that word, _silence_.

It has been too long since we had last heard the nothingness. The darkness consumed us all, but for once, our ears had also been claimed. All that was left was the coldness of the floor beneath and the heat coming from above.

We were hungry.

Hungry for the Navy's blood, hungry for food, and hungry for the sky. Oh it has been too long since we've seen that beautiful cobalt sky… I miss the birds that would chirp and sing to me and my crew. The birds that would sing the tunes of the whales and tell us the oncoming storm.

I miss my crew.

They were gone, claimed my time and the ocean. Only I, Clover 'the Web Spinner', survived the hundred years of torture. For I was the only true devil in my legion of farces. They ate my devil fruits, my _children_, and became more like me… but they could never achieve the absolute awesomeness of a devil. Nor would they ever experience immortality, for that is the one thing that is unreachable to human hands.

And I am the last.

My patrons, the Daedra haven't spoken to me in ages. Nor have they bothered freeing me of this blasted sub-prison. I have been left to rot with these criminals, with these _non-believers_. With all my chanting, with all my hexes, and with all my prayers, I have never been believed. To them, these cursed words were only the ramblings of a madwoman. All the men that the World Government declared as 'too powerful to see the sun'.

If that was the case, then how were we stuck down here? Magellan is no match for us. He's too weak to even step foot in our lonely cells.

A single look from me could explode his head. A single movement of my hand could slice him in half. A single nod of the head could send him into madness.

The madness that resides within us all. Madness gifted upon me by my father, Sheogorath, Lord of Madness.

He was my last patron, the last Lord who took me in. And now he has abandoned me, left me to rot in this foul prison with these _mortals_. This must be some punishment, some sort of eternal punishment casted upon me by the other Lords and Ladies of Hell…

_Foul, belligerent, useless, unfaithful, beast…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

My shackles clinked together as the silence was ended by my horrid shriek. The cell mates next to me suddenly made a heart shattering _splat_ noise as their ears exploded.

I shook for several seconds, as if my body couldn't even handle my own screams. The shackles rattled around, reminding everybody of the cruel reality.

"Did that bitch do it again?"

"Calm down or she may hear you…"

"I can't fucking take this shit anymore! AGH!"

"Get us OUT OF HERE!"

More screams of torture ensued, ending the silence once more.

_Silence rises when darkness falls…_

_"__Konahrik_," I speak softly to the cell in front of me. The warlord's chains jingle for me, "I do not speak to devils." He responded finally, ending the short but opportunistic conversation.

A smirk trailed upon my lips as the floor above began to rumble. "I have a proposition for you, if you would allow _tinvaak_." I coaxed.

Ace, the fire man questioned my 'strange' language. Jimbe answered gruffly, "She's asking to speak." I could see Ace's eyes gleam through the bars of his cell. Jimbe's eyes on the other hand were still cautious when gazing into my own golden orbs.

"What is this proposition, eh?" Ace asked, disturbing Jimbe's form a bit. I could feel the warlord's heart quickening in a second, but it was soon hidden, as if he could feel me listening.

I direct my face upwards at the ceiling, signaling the presence of another on the floor above. "Someone is coming for you, _kul do yol_. The son of a _dovah_, made into rubber by my _kiir_. He will come soon with the _deinmaar_, the jailer." Then I stop short, realizing that my demonic tongue made no sense to these mortals.

A frown seemed to form on Jimbe's lips, as if he was now understanding the potential of my words. "So when he gets here, I'm going to make that Magellan's head explode. Your brother can then set us free and we can all see the sun again… _honaat pruzah_?"

Jimbe started to growl at me. "Don't listen to her Ace, she's just trying to tempt you into a contract… you're more likely to survive without _her _help." But Ace was already up to the cage bars, struggling against his chains. "Can you keep my brother alive? He won't survive Impel Down, not if he gets this far…"

His pleading put a gleam in my eye, like a beast ready for feeding. In truth though, this would be the first meal in years.

_A life for a life… that is what his contract shall be_

Jimbe had already shut his mouth, for he knew that this was the end of the debate. "Alright, I'll keep your brother safe." I agreed to Ace and continued onto the contract. "I'll need some of your blood before we continue on with the deal though. Just let your cuffs cut you a bit. The blood will reach me, no worries."

Ace did as commanded and the delicious sound of droplets hitting the floor struck my ears.

"_Meyz wah zey nol avok."_

Suddenly, a red fluid fell on my cheek and ran down into my mouth. I licked up every drop, savoring the missed coppery taste of human.

My arm glowed a few seconds after and some abstract red swirls were drawn right below my shoulder. Jimbe made a verbal noise that I could not fathom, but I could only assume it was a curse for me. So I ignored him and brought my attention back to Ace. "The blood seal is created, and your brother will not die until your own death." I explained briefly.

It wasn't the original deal, but it was much sturdier and full proof than the whole 'head exploding' plan. If I kept the rubber man alive, then he'd have a higher chance of coming here and giving me an opening to escape.

_Oh the moon and sun, I can practically taste the sky…_

* * *

><p>No one came though, not for Ace at least. He was taken up by a few guards that were most definitely <em>not <em>Magellan hours ago. He looked over at me when it was time and I could only nod my head. "The contract is still there, he will not die." I had reassured the boy, only to have a quick thanks.

It wouldn't last long though, for the mark of death was already placed on this mortal before I could even taste his blood.

Jimbe had no longer been a quiet man, but instead was shouting his throat rugged at me. "You just eliminated any hope for him, you know that devil?!" He would constantly say to me after those hours ensued.

Even I could only handle this depraving man for so long, and I finally returned fire. "He got what he wanted _ruth ikinjul_! If his dying wish is to have his brother saved, _then so be it_. I can save him as well if you want to use your life instead of his own to save the rubber man."

The fish man fell into silence after those words, and I knew for him, that this would never be an option. For as much as he respected the patron of Ace, he could never use his own life for a man destined for death.

_BOOM_

Everyone but Jimbe and I turned their heads to the sound of a wall being broken. "ACE!" Screamed a childish voice, and I had no doubt that this was the boy protected by the blood contract. Everyone in Level 6 began to shout out to the rubber man for help, all of which being ignored.

Well, until Jimbe spoke to the boy. "Monkey D. Luffy… you're brother has already been taken."

"_Ikin tinvaak vahzah_, he left hours ago." I added on darkly, drawing the attention of Luffy. As if this were news to him, a pained look of confusion crossed his face and I couldn't help but desire all that suffering.

Another inmate, a certain crocodile, spoke up. "Mugiwara… long time no see." Crocodile purred to the boy. I roll my eyes at the deep yet dangerous voice as if I was sick and tired of hearing its tune.

The boy, who had black eyes and matching locks, was still stuck on the fact that his brother was nowhere to be found.

"Luffy, let us out. We know where they'll be taking Ace… for the execution that is." Jimbe attempts feebly to draw the boy out of the despair.

Realizing that this boy was no longer part of this world, at least mentally, I decide to enter his own world.

_"__Vos zey kotin hin praadonah kul do rubber zaunig…"_

Suddenly, I'm taken into a world of dark blue swirls that seems to be currently corrupted by a red invader. No doubt this was the mess that was this boy's head… utter chaos.

I touch the red, allowing it to be absorbed into my body. The pain was being sent directly to Ace who had been put under my deadly contract. No doubt were his screams echoing in a hollow yet full marine prison ship.

But the boy, I could feel, was beginning to relax. Soon I was back in my cell listening to cries of the young man. Jimbe and Crocodile's hearts were beating rapidly now, as if they could practically taste their freedom. There was no denying that even _my_ heart was beating faster than normal in anticipation for the potential freedom.

_Vos mii tir… vos mii tir… VOS MII TIR!_

* * *

><p>I stirred as the old feeling of comfort fled back to me. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness of day, I realized that I was no longer in my lonely prison cell awaiting rescue.<p>

A strand of dark purple hair fell into my vision, and I quickly brushed it away to allow the warm rays of the sun touch my pale skin. Despite myself, I sighed in relief. Not because what I had just woken up from seemed to be a dream, but because it was no longer the _reality_.

But what was 'reality' now? Where am I?

Those two questions hit me like a bullet and suddenly I was flinging myself out of what I presume was the bed I slept in for the night. I grabbed the nearest weapon, or rather the nearest weapon stored in the void, which was the cursed battle axe I so dreadfully missed: Wuuthrad. The weapon of the daedric Lord Hircine, the weapon that had slayed so many of my foes…

Now it would slay the one who rescued me.

The room was small and white, smelling of hay and perhaps dog? Using my knowledge of the Grand Line, or even the other Blue Seas, I determined that this place must be part of a farming land. A look out of the window confirmed my assumption as I was met with the gaze of fertile fields and many crops.

I headed towards the single door across from the bed I had been in just moments ago and slowly opened the exit.

What I was met with was far from expected, nor desired.

A blade, white as the driven snow and gleaming clear blood of a devil. My _kindred_. I turn my eyes to the holder and make an inaudible sound in my throat.

_Ruth lokzii… what is an angel doing here?_

I swing Wuuthrad fearlessly at my rescuer, letting it meet with the blade of a demonic slayer. The angel suddenly pushes back and almost sends me into the wall, in which I use Wuuthrad to slice the force in half. My weapon suddenly driven into the wall, I pull it free in the second the angel continues her onslaught. Our blades clash once more and I attempt to place a hex on her, only to have it countered by her own mumblings.

Eventually though, the fight brought us out into the open world.

Wuuthrad had struck her in the stomach and sent her flying through the wall and into the fields of crops. I followed her out slowly, anticipating the next attack.

She emerged from a field of corn and swung her sword, flinging black blood from her new wound in her abdomen. I didn't dare taste the blood for it was the only poison to demons like myself. On the contrary, I would be happy to let her get a shot of my own fluids.

My feet pushed off the ground just in time for another slice. Deciding that I'd had enough of this amateur, I struck the Wuuthrad's point at the blade in the ground, pinning it permanently. As she struggled to retrieve her weapon, I swung myself off my own axe and kicked her across the jaw.

That sent her crumpling into a patch of tobacco and me on top of her. When her eyes opened from the brutal yet lightning fast attack, my hand was already placed up against her temple just threatening to splatter her brains.

"Check Mate," I tell the angel smugly. The look she gave me was quite savory and I couldn't help but add a smirk to my smug tone.

Her blade was several meters away from us but yet I could still see her fingers reaching out for it. She was calling it, attempting weakly to regain its control…

Suddenly, it came flying towards me and I used my other hand to grab it before the angel could even touch the blade once more. I held it up to her with a skeptical look, now pondering where this blood could have come from…

"I took it from your _kiir_. Those who have eaten the fruits of abominations like _you_." She answered my thoughtful question cruelly.

Well, that was news.

I look down at her with curious eyes. "Children? Devil fruit users are not demons, not by a long shot _angel_. This?" I touch the blade and rub the clear, sticky blood in between my fingers. Not even the slightest hint of devil in this concoction…

"What is _this_?" I question her. "You call this demon blood? Shameful… even for an angel. What is the meaning of this farce?"

The girl looks up at me with a wicked grin that morphed into something foul, a face of a madman. Her clothes turn from white into a jester's outfit of purple and orange. The once blonde locks turned into greying, short hair. And her eyes, oh, they went from innocent to demonic in just seconds, turning almost lizard like.

Familiar eyes… ones that I possessed myself.

This wasn't a transformation into a madman, this was _the _madman.

My father, Sheogorath had just smuggled me into his kingdom of darkness.

The Shivering Isles.

* * *

><p>"Daughter," he started with an inviting edge to his voice. He disappeared from under me only to reappear back again a few feet away, sitting in a purple velvet chair. A desk popped up from the floor and so did all the other articles in an average study space.<p>

I found myself frowning at my father, and soon sitting in my own chair that emerged from under my butt. "Dad," I finished the greeting for him.

He noticed my frown and innocently pouted at me. It was creepy, not just because he was a daedric lord, but because he was so distant to me now. And although I still worshipped my gods, or demons rather, it was just so hard to trust them directly now. Especially since they had abandoned me years ago.

"I know, I know… you probably hate me now." He read my mind simply before continuing on. "But you're free now and I have a deed that needs taken care of."

I kept my mouth shut, not daring to open it for even a second. My father, the Daedric Lord of Madness, if you can gain anything from that title then you know he is unpredictable. One word could send him into a murdering frenzy and I had no doubt that he was a hairs too close to it now.

But when he gazed into my eyes, I couldn't help but stare back. Those eyes… those familiar dragon-like eyes that I had dreamed of for years. The eyes that could tell stories of murder and tea parties, all while at the same table. "What is it that you wish me to do then, my Lord?" I ask him formally.

He raises a brow, as if no longer predicting me but rather waiting to me to make a move. A bad move no doubt. So he placed his feet up on his mahogany desk and put his hands into his lap. "When you wake up, you'll be on a small island in South Blue, sort of like the one you woke up to. You will meet the angel that you just brawled with, you will start a crew together, and you will leave a mark on the Heavens and even Hell." He paused and then looked at the door. "The other Daedra… they don't seem to understand. If you throw heaven and hell into chaos, then I can rise to power again. Then I can get rid of this blasted form, Sheogorath, and return to my old self."

Jyggalag.

It was scary to even have that name implied. He was the most powerful of _all _the daedric Lords. Father had been stripped of that form and was now deemed the Lord of Madness, much to his utter dismay. And now he wanted the power again… and he wanted me to carry out the dirty work.

But team up with an angel… even I couldn't wrap my head around that.

No demon could ever even think of doing something so shameful as to team up with an angel. Not even in a time of crisis for said Daedra. Doing it with a purpose though, one that would bring harm to your own side of the board, just seemed so… disrespectful to the other Lords and Ladies.

And plus, once I had befriended this angel, what then? Travel to Grand Line, gain a bounty, and then show the world we don't care about our species. Just completely show our unfaithfulness to our _gods_?

Even if I agreed to this, how on Earth would I get the angel to? This wasn't something that just be hard on me but the other as well.

"That's not a very good-."

I was cut short when a familiar sword of amber flew past my ear, narrowly missed my neck. Sheogorath's eyes were mad, and not like the usual mad you often saw flicker in him. The sort of mad that meant he was angry with me, or rather showing his emotions more visibly. "You dare disobey your father? The very patron that kept you_ alive_?" He demanded.

In the first time in years, I felt my knees go weak and I slouched in my chair. "No." I said after a moment or two. "I would not forsake the very Lord who kept me alive for all those years in a dark, prison hole. I will carry out the deed…"

My compliance calmed the man down by yards, and I could visibly see the relaxing in his shoulders. "Well then," he said while sitting back down in his chair. "That is all. Like I said you'll awake in the very place you woke before. And know, that you and I still have a contract, so you can access me whenever needed."

I got up off my chair and walked carefully to the door, not letting my guard down for any sudden attacks my father may inflict upon me. The knob turned easily in my hand and opened up into the nothingness between daedric worlds. Obviously he hadn't taken me very deep into the Isles otherwise opening the door wouldn't have led me here but rather Mania or Dementia.

"Sweet dreams." He purred to me as I exited into the emptiness and woke up with the exact same feeling deep within my stomach.

* * *

><p>The sheets I lay in ran up to my cheek and spread warmth throughout my very being. They were white, just as they were before, and just as comfortable. For a second, despite all the trouble I had been through, I felt like curling up deeper into the sheets and sleeping longer.<p>

But I would probably never live that one down…

So I got up out of the bed, went through the same routine I had before. Look out the window, find myself in a farmhouse, and draw Wuuthrad. But this time, I had a feeling none of that would be needed. As if I only did this last time because my father desired a duel.

Trusting my gut, I let the axe be sunk into the ground and back into the void.

I opened the same door from across the bed and peered out. The very same girl with short ash blonde hair and light golden eyes was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. She wasn't wearing the white dress but rather a grey shirt and jean shorts.

She noticed my presence in just seconds, eventually smiling up at me and offering me a cup of tea. "Oh finally, you're awake…" The girl let out a breath of relief and continued to sip her own cup of tea.

I will admit that her calm demeanor did take me aback, but in no way was I going to show it. So instead I take a seat at the table and pour a decent amount of tea into my china glass. She doesn't attempt to hide her interest in me as her eyes roam widely over me. I on the other hand waited for her to say a word, make a move, or move to kill.

"Well," she suddenly starts while catching my gaze directly. "I think names should be our first priority here. So, my name is Anya Valentine."

I turn my gaze away from her golden orbs and clear my throat. "Clover, last names are not a priority."

She also turns her gaze away and crosses her arms irritabely.

"I suppose not." She agrees.

"Where did you find me?"

"In a field… of purple butterflies."

That raises my brow. Of course, the symbol for Sheogorath _is_ a butterfly. No doubt he encased me in them to protect me from being reached from the outside world while I slept. This girl on the other hand didn't seem afraid to take me back to her place though… but I wouldn't bet on her not knowing of my race and faith.

"Interesting, you do know what that means… right?"

"We both know what that means."

"Should we just start talking about it then?"

"One second, just let me finish my tea."

And so we waited, no longer containing our deep hatred for the other's faith. I was no longer drinking my tea in caution of any toxins contained. So I let her sip on as I studied every move she made intently. But after a few minutes of her continuous sipping of the seeming less infinite amount of tea in her cup, I broke the silence.

"While we wait for you to finish this irritating attempt at 'stalling', will you tell me why you took me into your abode?"

Anya took another sip with a grin playing on her lips. "Even you, a _demon_, would probably go help someone being engulfed by insects."

I sat on that reasoning for a moment, finally considering it an inadequate excuse. No way an _angel_ just approached a Demon Noble and just mistook me for a regular human. And in no possible way did she just take in a demon without some devious purpose behind it. "I think it would be easier for us both if we just told the truth." I awaited her nod, and when it came, I decided to continue on. "I find it hard to believe you just so happened to _stumble_ upon a demon who had specific orders-."

"Wait a second… you're telling me you _also_ had specific orders for a contract that are linked to me?"

The words in my throat were swallowed down into my stomach, leaving me feeling empty.

_"__Also?" _

She placed her tea on the table and got up quickly to pace around the room for a second. Obviously she was caught on something that I was missing. Or maybe she was just trying to comprehend the fact that Daedra _and _Aedra could've potentially given us the same orders.

Potentially.

That word kept me in my seat rather than up and about like Anya.

Who knows? She could just have orders to kill me by dad himself. This could all be a trick to get me off my guard, to make me _think_ that we have some destiny to fulfill or something.

Whatever the case, all I could really do at the moment was sit and not panic like this girl here. Well, panic may be an understatement. I could even hear her whispering special 'future seeing' charms as she paced. She was acting strange about this whole thing even before she knew what our real orders were.

And trust me, I was _not_ about to give out some contract information.

She can give out as much information as she wants, as long as it's true. And to be perfectly honest, if I even mention the word 'pirates' and 'create' she may spill. But again, I'm not about to give out information.

"Will you stop your pacing already? We don't even know each other's orders." I attempted in bringing the girl back from her worrying. Anya looked over in my directing and slapped her forehead, as if this just occurred to her as well.

_You chose a _real_smart one dad…_

Then out of the blue, she spills her orders. "I was requested to join forces with a demon who I'd need to befriend and start a pirate crew with. All so Talos can regain power again…"

My eyes were wide, no longer hiding the amount of shock in them. I got up and soon I was the one pacing around, thinking up reasons that we would have extremely similar orders from our superiors.

It made sense though, since the worship of Talos had been banned. And Jyggalag had also been stripped of power… so of course they'd have similar motives. Maybe they were even collaborating.

Anya joined my side in pacing and soon we were in synchronization in our walking. Suddenly though, she stopped and held out her hand. "Let's just get this over with. We obviously have the same orders by different patrons and I'm not up to disobeying them."

Inside, I desperately disagreed with this mayhem. No doubt Sheogorath was watching all of this go down, probably with Talos by his side munching on a roast.

But I had to swallow my pride and follow orders. "Agreed."


	2. The Portside Town

Already had all of this typed up beforehand so... hope you enjoy I guess.

I do not own any Elderscroll themes or ideas... but I do own the OCs Clover and Anya

* * *

><p>She was the first to go into great detail about how she got this request. It surprised me how much she already trusted me with this information. Or it could be that's she rushing through all of it just so she can get to my mysterious details.<p>

To start out though, she had a far from similar experience than I did. She is an Angel Thane, a similar rank to mine when it comes to serving our patrons. Anya was already in heaven, or rather the 'black market' of heaven, when she was called. Her true patron was Stendarr, the god of justice and mercy, though I could tell that she also was serving under Talos.

In truth, I've never really understood the whole 'banned worship' thing. People should just be able to worship whomever they please, be it Daedra or Aedra. Obviously though, this girl who is the very being of justice, or part of it rather, believed the same. Either that or Talos just bribed her into something that she couldn't refuse.

She didn't tell me either way.

Anya explained that she had had Talos place a charm on her to shield her from the eyes of the other divines. That's why she was even muttering about this whole incident, otherwise this whole conversation wouldn't be possible. But she still didn't go into great detail either, despite her current security.

After explaining Talos' true purpose behind this all in hushed voices, she asked me to tell my tale.

I kept it brief because I still didn't trust this girl fully. Plus, I had no charm to shield be from the eyes of Hermaeus Mora or Mephala. But I was never worried about those two, since we've been partners often. Hopefully they have not forgotten that…

But I informed her about my hundred years in Impel Down, my escape, and finally my encounter with dad. She seemed shocked to find that I was the daughter of such a powerful demon, "you seem so nice…" She kept mumbling after that.

I sigh at her and place my face in my hands. "Just be nice to me and it can stay that way."

A couple of minutes of thoughtful silence ensued between us and I felt extremely uncomfortable by the end of it. "Well," she breaks the awkward moment. "I suggest we get started then, now that you're all rested up and good to go. Pack all of what you need in your 'void' or whatever it's called… I'll be back in a few."

She scurries off back into a different room that is still unknown to me, leaving me in my thoughts. I didn't have anything to pack, all my shit was already in the void.

I paid no attention to the scrambling noises coming from the mysterious room, but rather the window that led outside.

Oh that's right, I still haven't been outside yet…

But that once demanding need to go into the open air was now replaced by dread. Because wherever I go now, I have an angel to tail behind me, and vice versa. Which means that outside world belongs to both me and this girl, and we have to share it.

And I'm not entirely set on sharing something I've been without for years.

"Done!" Anya exclaims as she exits the room breathlessly. I stare at her oddly before finally dismissing the strange entrance. "Okay, so first we need a ship. I know a port not too far from here… but we won't be able to reach there in a day if we walk."

A grin suddenly spread across my face. "You know, this is why we have wings."

* * *

><p>Half an hour in and we were already soaring above the miles of farmland. Despite my evil nature, I couldn't help but be astounded by the aesthetic scenery. Anya wasn't any different. A smile was apparent on her face as she glided through the air with her white, feathery extensions. My own black, leathery wings were also relieved of all the years being dormant as they stretched and spread.<p>

But by the hour mark, I was starting to get bored of the constant hues of grass. My companion on the contrary was still wearing that stupid smile… oh my, I'm already starting to hate this alliance. But after another two hours of boredom, we come see the little portside town. In a single wing beat, I was speeding past Anya and into the infinite fields before the town.

I didn't have to look back to know she was also picking up the pace.

We aimed for the fields just before the town so we didn't land in a mass of people, which from an aerial view, seemed strangely dense. In fact, the people in the town seemed to be in a clusters, as if a single person only had to worry about a handful of people and ditto with the others.

Anya landed first since she attempted a steeper dive. I didn't risk one since my wings have been unused for a century, but I believe that it was probably possible. Once we've both got our feet on the ground, our wings shrink, fold, and then sink back into our clothes.

Speaking of clothes… I never really looked at what I was wearing.

I just assumed I was still in my prison garb, but Anya had been so kind as to dress me as well. She put me in blue skinny jeans and a V-neck black t. Though she didn't have the modesty to give me shoes, I simply pulled some sandals from the void and slipped them on.

She watched with little interest, "sorry 'bout that. Didn't have any spares that would fit you."

I just shrugged off the thoughtless apology and trudged forward, entering the town in just a few quick strides.

I and Anya stuck in a tight line, keeping away from the clustered clicks. They gave us looks, deciding that we weren't worthwhile and then turned back to their group. When I looked at Anya for an explanation she gave me the same blank look I had printed on my own face.

Though our questions, our curiosities, and suspicions of this town were answered as three large men came strutting across the dock. Anya stiffens as they begin to eye us in a vulgar and disrespectful manner.

We stood out, no doubt about it. Being the only 'couple' on the docks, that is. Everybody else had a team of five or six…

I look at Anya and whisper, "raaviir?"

She looks at me and agrees, "Pirates, yeah. That must be why the town is all separated." Anya concluded, earning a nod of understanding from me.

From a distance, we could hear what they were saying. And it was pretty disrespectful, considering our rank above all these humans.

"Looks like travelers, maybe bounty hunters…"

"God, bounty hunter chicks are the best! Always feisty…"

"I don't know, they have a pirate kind of aura…"

"Whatever man, we still get fresh meat either way."

A vein popped appeared on my forehead as these disrespectful dogs made remarks on us. Anya also seemed to be fuming, but less. She, being the one who'd probably been free the past century, obviously had a better tolerance for amateurs.

"Wanna watch me blow their heads up?" I ask Anya, earning a rare smile of amusement, but no approving nod.

Instead, she held out her hand to stop me from walking further. "Let's play this one out, this could be our opportunity to get a ship." She decided, earning no response from me.

I don't like how she's playing things safe and slow. The best is quick and risky because time is valuable, especially when on a contract. I have no clue what 'her way' is, but it defiantly won't stop me from doing things 'my way'. But I nonetheless listened, this time.

The three pirates started approaching us swifter now that they knew our attention was solely on them. The biggest of three approached me, baring his ugly face in a cruel smile. "Hello little missy, you must be a traveler of some sorts…"

Another, a lankier one who was currently trying to woo Anya spoke up. "Must be, since you kids aren't in your groups."

Kids?! Oh bless your soul…

Anya wasn't affected by our new 'rank', but instead showed no resistance to the dogs. "We were wondering what was going on with this town… I presume you three were the cause of all this division?"

The last man, who was short but extremely burly, almost sphere-like nodded. "We are, Lady-chan. I am the second mate of the Groupie Pirates, and this is Captain-chan." He directed to the man in front of me, who still had a vulgar glint to his eyes. I could almost see him undressing me and it unnerved the hell out of me.

Suddenly, the Groupie Captain's head started to cave in, and then made a disgusting pop noise as his brain splattered inside of his skull. The gooey mess that used to be his brain flooded out of his ears as well as the… well blood would be an understatement. Everything that was on his face just started exploding, and I had to raise a weak barrier to keep me clean off all the bodily fluids.

Anya sent me a scowl, as if I had just stolen a glass of water from someone. The crew on the other hand were clasping their heads in shock, eyes nearly popping out of their heads.

I look at them with a sheepish glint in my eyes, "sorry guys. He was just really unnerving me, um… Anya, what do we do?"

She smacked her forehead, obviously annoyed that I had ruined whatever her devious plan was. "Force these two into taking us to their ship, that's what. Since we can no longer just ask…" She finished with quick movement of the hand, drawing the same sword from my dream out of thin air. I did the same, pulling out wuuthrad and swinging it into place in front of the lanky man's neck.

See, quicker is better…

* * *

><p>Oh how wrong could I have been? 'Quicker is better' sent an entire town upon us.<p>

We saved their sorry asses from some freakishly weak pirates? Oh that never changed anything, you both are monsters!

Apparently, after having those clicks witness our little 'explosion', everybody was in panic.

"Oh god! MONSTERS!"

"They just killed those pirates… without lifting a finger…"

"We're all going to die!"

And that is just some of the very few dialogue that ensued. But they veered away after they saw us heading towards the Groupie's ship. Even after all of this, these humans were still driven by fear. Such a futile fuel for a fight, so unpredictable.

Fear shouldn't exist because it helps nobody, not even the opposing team. It just… turns people. No matter what you are; human, devil, angel… it destroys everything. It cannot be claimed by anything, time nor willpower. If it exists, it lives and thrives, no matter what the circumstance. If it's not there… then it's not there.

The ship, was too big. Especially for this crew of three people, or at least, that's how many people we thought were on the ship.

No, there were about several hundred more anxiously awaiting the return of their superiors.

What they found was quite the opposite though…

Their most powerful held to the blade right in front of them. It defiantly brought out the fear and rage in them. But when they tried to charge and free their leaders, they were stopped by a sudden force, as if something was tying them to the ground.

My gaze shifted to Anya, who was holding a spool of golden thread. She had a firm grip on the string, finally pulling it and causing all the men to fall.

Probably a souvenir from heaven…

Her gaze never left the crew though, not even when I urged it towards me. "Crew of the Groupie Pirates," she called out for everyone to hear. "This is our ship now, so get the fuck off."

We herded all of the pirates off, leaving only our two most powerful onboard. They gave us our own personal tour of the ship, cleaned it just for us, and pleaded that we take them with us. Apparently they had nowhere else to go, had no way of protecting themselves without 'Captain-chan', and were all in all pretty useless.

Or at least, that's what I got out of all their ramblings.

Without Anya's consent, I picked the two up and threw them overboard. She didn't complain though since we had both been abused verbally by these idiots and were pretty much done with it.

So here we were now, sailing away from this moral less on an empty pirate ship. It was about thirty minutes in that we finally finished making ourselves at home. We knew the basics of the ship, where everything was at, what the rooms were used for, and had spectral dead to run everything smoothly.

"What's with all the dead?" I had asked Anya, "I thought you were a thane of Stendarr not Arkay."

She replied with a devilish wink, as if that were some cheeky secret. "It's not Stendarr is the only divine I serve."

I smirk, completely understanding that feeling. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's been busy." Was all I said in reply, earning a brow of interest from my companion. I continue, "I wasn't aware though, that angels had the option of changing patrons."

Anya shifts her position on the railing so that she's sitting on the thin wood. "It's not entirely legal in the Law of Heaven, but legal never really matters when you have the gods at your back. This, what we're doing now, is probably outside even what Talos can control." Then she shrugs and looks out into the glistening water. "He's worth it though."

"Worth it, huh?" I hop onto the railing as well. "I've been meaning to ask, what's your relationship with Talos?

Her face was shadowed, even in the intense, bright afternoon light. "Just because he was once mortal, doesn't mean he deserves to be treated this way… Tiber Septum is a hero, no matter what the other divines have to say about it. What this banishment is, is not justice."

"I thought they banished him because he was just a dead god."

"That's what they want you to think, because their real reason is more prejudice."

"If it's so bad… then why do they call it justice?"

"Good question," she looks up at me as if that's the smartest thing I've said since we've met. "If they think it's right, then why do they treat this whole debate as if it's wrong? It's because they lost this battle long ago, it's because they know that they are wrong and don't have the fucking pride to just give up. So they put up a façade, to make it look like they're winning this whole fucking war. But they really aren't."

I sat on that for a moment. This was defiantly news, some that I didn't really have any use for, but still news. It made this war seem even more ignorant and useless then it originally did to; and Anya was starting to look better. Right now, I saw her as a noble but sort of twisted immortal, she was no longer a misguided fool to me. She'd hopefully stay that way for a long time, because I wasn't really feeling for a loser as a partner.

She on the other hand probably still considered me a nuisance who could understand some of what she was saying. "It seems you have more reason behind your actions, it may be why you're more thoughtful about approaches."

"Are you saying that you're a thoughtless person?"

"I'm saying that I have nothing riding behind this. So I don't really care what happens, as long as the job gets done. I'm not up for an amber sword through my neck and father tea bagging my grave."

It wasn't meant as a joke, I was actually dead sure that is what Sheogorath would do if I failed. But either way, Anya was giggling at me. I looked over at her with a slightly shocked expression, not understanding why such a fluent and genuine laugh was escaping her lips.

I surprised myself when I laughed along with her.

Such a strange relationship was befalling us. Devil and angel… working together. Sheogorath wanted us to leave a scar on the world, to make a mark. But in truth this was changing me, morphing me into something much different then what I was this morning. In fact, this was exactly when the war on demons and angels started to affect me emotionally.

Because it was then that I realized that not all angels were insufferable idiots.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 of this sugoi fan fiction... hope to update quick I know this one was there pretty much as soon as the first chapter. Going to progress the relationships between our two protagonists at whichever pace you all want me to. Um, I hope the quality is much better than the quantity since I know this chapter may be a little shorter than the first. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment I'd love to hear from each and everyone of you. PLEASE DON'T SPAM ME. Oh and by the way, I know the first chapter had some Elderscroll language in it, so just type in 'dragon skyrim translator' to translate all of the words (should be the first thing to pop up) (btw I'm really sorry that I can't just put the up the link, I don't know how yet...). You may have to use it in the future as well because I know these girls just love them some fancy talkins.<p> 


	3. A Fateful Encounter

I may not update every day, gomen ne ;) No one really does and if you do then I consider you a god, or well, a divine... Anyways, please comment I'd love to hear from all of you.

_I do not own any Elderscroll references nor do I own One Piece. I do own the OCs Clover and Anya_

* * *

><p>Anya took first shift that night, allowing me to eat a quick dinner early prepared by a spectral chef. During that time, she discussed routes with the dead who had sailed in South Blue before they were killed.<p>

As I sat and picked at my food, I thought over all that had happened and started to plan for the oncoming future.

So I've made a pretty substantial relationship with Anya, which is a good start. But to reach our impossible goal we'd need a tight bond. Because, and I know this for a fact, we will get into sticky life or death situations; and I'll need someone I can trust to save my skin if need be.

But I probably shouldn't fully expect that person to be Anya.

It could be another one our untold crewmates. This person would have to be either really strong or intelligent, possibly both. Anya fits both of those… but I _know_ that she wouldn't put her life on the line for me. I would not risk my own life for her… not now at least. That would take time, and a whole lot of it at that.

No, for the beginning of this trip, I'd need someone else. Same with Anya… maybe someone of the same religious faith. I could trust a Daedra worshipper with my life… they always are ones to be protective. But I'd need a human with ties to a great Daedra, like Nocturnal or Mehrunes Dagon.

The problem was though… where on earth would that someone be?

There are probably about ten nightingales and three people who even have remote ties with Dagon in the world. I could most likely just ask the Daedra, but no doubt would they ask my purpose for hunting town their servants. In the end, I would have to disclose this whole plan. Either they would approve and ask to be part of it, or they would obliterate me on the spot for my treachery and favoritism. And now that I sit and think on this, no dedicated worshipper would agree to this plan. I myself _hardly_ agreed to any of this. So getting a dedicated worshipper was off the list… maybe a rebel though. Someone like Anya who still believed in their faith but still didn't follow the laws.

My fist struck the bar table as my decision was made. The ghost chef dropped the plate he was holding with a terrified shriek. He turned his rotting face towards me and hissed, "If you wanted more you could've just asked! I may be dead but that doesn't mean I can't experience heart attacks…"

I looked up him and waved my hands in an apologetic way. "No, no… I just had an idea. I'm actually quite full," I get up and bow to him. "Thank you for the meal." As I headed to the door I could hear practically hear his pride beaming. I don't know why though, all I said was 'thank you for the meal' and then left. Maybe he doesn't get thanked often…

That's a feeling I'm all too familiar with.

I exit the kitchen and go below decks where I find my room neatly placed next to Anya's. Out of curiosity, I walk into her room only to find pitch black. Or rather, a dark tunnel that appeared to be made of an earthy but strong material.

_This was definitely not here... what did she do to this place? And where the hell does this tunnel lead?_

Deciding that Anya had put some form of charm on this room, I convince myself not to dwell further into its depths. Instead I exit the room and enter my own, finding it much more _normal _on every other level. My bed, which was conveniently placed near the shutters that gave the room natural lighting from the moon, had a nice aura. In other words, my room made me feel pretty comfortable. Which is good because I haven't gotten a lick of sleep ever since I got sent to Impel Down. Yeah, this morning was the first time I've had decent shuteye in the past hundred years.

Suddenly, my eyes started to droop and I realized that it has been almost impossible to stay up for this long. The energy I drained from myself today started to really hit me hard and I nearly missed the bed when I fell onto my face.

* * *

><p>Anya never woke me up for my shift. That was the first thing that hit me in the morning and it hit me pretty hard. Not that I didn't enjoy my sleep last night... it was the <em>best. <em>But the fact that this girl, who had been living in South Blue, who had probably been sleeping every night for the past hundred years...

_Wait a second_

My regret ended right then and there. It only took me a half second to get back into my bed and shut my eyes. No longer did I regret sleeping for the full night because this was no longer a desire, it was a _need_. And it wasn't like Anya would be tired... she's been sleeping her whole life.

I got about twenty more minutes of sleep before deciding that I was no longer tired and needed to get up for the morning. There was a whole lot of stuff to do today, and it involved discussing our whereabouts and where we stood on this whole mission.

So I lugged myself out of my new bed, threw on jeans and a shirt, then climbed my way onto the deck. The ghost were still running about, preforming all of the various task required on this ship. Inside, I wondered how they were holding up. Outside though, I didn't even flinch when I saw a ghost collapse from exhaustion.

Well, they were once human.

I walked past him, not bothering to look back as I saw his spectral form disappear into star dust. Then I change my course to the kitchen, where inside, I find Anya munching on some eggs. She looked far from awake and I nearly considered holding her up when she looked close to passing out.

"You alright?" I asked her in a monotone voice, trying to hide my worry as best as I possibly could.

She looks up at me and blinks several times, as if she can't see me clearly. Once she knows that it is me, I see her form change dramatically as she sits up straighter and puts on a less drowsy face. "Of course. You honestly think a little sleep will-"

"-stop you? Yeah, I do. Get to bed, I'll hold up the fort while you get some sleep."

Her furrowed expression never changed, but I could practically feel the relief flowing from her. A smirk made its way across my face as she walked out of the room.

_It seems she _is_ still a person. _

But all was not well. As soon as she left the room, all the ghosts started to vanish. My guess is that since she's resting she'll no longer be keeping these guys in the world of the living.

Which left me with all the work.

Well, I said I'd hold down the fort, and in no way was I going to allow Anya to show me up just 'cause I can't handle one ship by myself. But as soon as I walked out onto the now vacant deck, I realize my work was cut out for me. A storm was already brewing in the distance and the waves were beginning to become rowdy. A bead of sweat almost runs down my cheek, but I quickly wipe away the show of weakness with a single movement.

"This is nothing... I just need to steer the ship in the right direction. Nothing I haven't done in the past!"

_The past that was not one hundred years ago, but rather _two _hundred years ago._

My words apparently did nothing to comfort my own thoughts. A wave of dread hit me harder than any tsunami and I suddenly desired my bed more than anything. It was a new feeling, laziness that is, but I don't surprise myself that I have become accustomed to it in Impel Down level 6. There was literally_ nothing _to do down there. Level 5? All the other levels? Constant torture? That was nothing compared to the torture of absolute boredom.

It sometimes took the lives of people in the cells surrounding my own. Just a twist of our shackles around the neck... and it was all over. Not over for us though, since the guards weren't aware of the death until the stench of rotting body invaded their noses. The smell, oh gods, it was _foul_.

With no plumbing, no medicine to treat the diseases... it was worse than being crammed onto a small ship with thousands of sweaty people. Of course we weren't that close to each other, level six is almost endless. With hundreds upon thousands of sweaty men and women, who spread their foul breath throughout the air. And while you'd think that it'd just float around and then finally disappear... it doesn't. The whole point of Impel Down is to make us suffer. So what they did is they found a way to collect all of the odors and foulness they possible could and converted it into a visible _gas_. That's what they sprayed us with when someone misbehaved. And let me tell you... the worst torture of them all is having every hair follicle in and on your body be shriveled up because of some horrid smell. I guess what comes around, turns around.

Just the thought sent shivers down my back and I had to refrain from curling up into a ball of depressed aura. I distracted myself by remembering all the duties I had to preform while Anya got some sleep.

For starters, I grabbed a telescope that a ghost must've dropped when they were pulled back into the land of the dead, and looked through the small hole and into the distance. No island, that was for sure, but I did see a ship. I walked to the railing to get a closer look at the vessel, cursing under my breath when the ship bore the cross of the World Government. I look up at the crows nest and ironically find the lookout looking directly as our ship.

_Well, sneaking away isn't an option now_

I see him yell down at his comrades and suddenly the ship changes course, now heading in the direction of us. "That's just great," I grumble under my breath. I take a peak at the trapdoor that opens into below the deck and purse my lips. "I don't want to wake Anya up..."

So I devise a plan that involves me killing everyone on the ship before they know what hit them. It would drastically drain my energy and we'd back at square one, but it would mean that I wouldn't have to wake up Anya. First, I draw a pentagram on the deck and whisper in the ancient language my desire. The star glows below me and sucks me into it's purple aura.

I arise in a new area, with a change of scenery. The word 'marine' is plastered in front of me on a turquoise wall and I have to stop myself from sneering at the cursed letters. I'm out of view to any marine on the deck as I sneak behind the cabin. There is one marine posted near the back of the boat who was currently looked off in the distance with a dreamy look to his eyes.

_He's probably wishing he were an Admiral or whatever... isn't that what all marines think about?_

Whatever it is that he was dreaming about, he would never reach it. I pulled a Mehrunes Razor out of the void, a small dagger that had a special enchantment on it that allowed instant death every few stabs, and sliced the dreamers throat. He crumpled to the floor with a dangerously loud thump, and I crossed my fingers in hope that the noise didn't attract any attention. After a few seconds of clenching, and no one came, I concluded that it was safe to move onto my next victim.

I decided that the next to die would be the lookout, which would be pretty easy if he wasn't so high up. So I consume a bit of my energy by extending my bat-like wings and speed up to the crows nest, where I then slit his throat as well. No one saw my act of murder, and so I move the more tedious part of my plan.

Part two of my plan involved me being at level with these marines so I could explode their brains across the wooden floors. I steeled myself before jumping down onto the deck, right into the middle of the large crowd of marines prepared for battle.

Before they could react, I raised my fist into the air and clenched. Heads exploded, that's all that can be said next. Blood was sprayed everywhere and their was enough brain matter on the floor to fill several buckets. I myself also crumpled into the floor and onto my knees, a little in shock from how much energy that single attack took. Normally this sort of stuff would have no affect on my stamina, but something on this large of scale was something I haven't done in a while. Its sort of a wake up call though. I need to get stronger since all those years in prison really took away my years and years of skill and practice.

I'm knocked out of thought when someone hits the floor from below deck. The familiar sound of shackles jingling put a smile upon my face.

_Maybe this job of taking care of the ship won't be so hard_

* * *

><p>Below deck, I found a full crew of pirates... and a certain female captain. She was the first I addressed when I sent the sleeping marine overseer into the wall. We shared our introductions after a few moments of shock filled silence.<p>

Her name was Cairo, and she apparently possessed the power of a devil fruit. This was the reason I addressed her, since she practically _reeked_ of devil. Her hair was a salmon pink and her eyes a cunning green, which fit her personality perfectly. She sounded sweet, but her words were laced with riddles and all things implied. "I ate the Kurōn Kurōn no Mi, so I can make an endless amount of clones of me. Or, a single clone of another person..." She snapped her fingers, but nothing happened.

I guess being in the presence of a rescuer made her forget that she was still wearing sea stone cuffs. But despite her short memory, Cairo was a great score! Now I wouldn't have to take all of her weaklings- or rather crew with me. So I began to sort out the thoughts in my head into a reasonable deal. "I see, well... I have a proposition for you Cairo, if you are willing to allow _tinvaak_, or rather conversation."

She delves deeply into my very soul when her green orbs come into contact with my own golden eyes. They roam over me, inspecting and calculating every move I make. Then finally, they rest on her shackles, reminding her of what's really the important thing here. "I'll allow."

"Join my crew, and I'll set you free. Simple as that."

"Is it really that simple?" She challenges me with a grin.

I don't answer her until I've gone over to slumped body of the unconscious -or dead- marine and retrieve the key. "It is that simple, _dii hokzii fahdon._ We're gathering a crew that will reek havoc upon the world... and government if that consoles you any bit."

Cairo doesn't look into my eyes until several judgment filled moments later. Her crew, which have been ignored by me ever since I stepped foot on the cold floor, were practically weeping. Some were telling her to go with me, saying that she deserved someone who was stronger than the rest of them. Others were revolting, calling me horrendous names that shall not be repeated.

"SILENCE."

Her hurt shout echoed through the miniature prison. The men were silenced and were currently leaning closer, waiting for every whisper with baited breath.

"I agree, Captain Clover. Just please let my crew go as well, if I'm not asking for too many favors already." She tells me in a strong voice, as if this separation was practically breaking her.

I study her just as she had been moments ago. She didn't appear to be tricking me, but a fox like her surely had a trick up her sleeve in a moment like this. So I take a necessary precaution...

...creating a blood contract.

* * *

><p>I hate to leave it at this 'cause I myself hate these really sucky cliffhanging endings. But I gotta say this is the worst cliff hanger yet, so sorry if you're unsatisfied. But like always, please comment I'd love to hear from you all. I've only got about nine views right now, and hardly any of them are on my second chapter... which may not be a good sign about the quality of my writing. I'm in eighth grade so I don't expect everything to be flawless, sorry if you do... :P<p> 


	4. Flame Fruit Island

I'm getting more views, but in truth I really would just like to get more reviews! I want to know if I'm doing a good job or not. Otherwise, I don't know what the quality of my work is so PLEASE review...

_I do not own any Elderscroll references nor do I own One Piece. I do own the OCs Clover, Anya, and Cairo._

* * *

><p>Getting Cairo to complete the blood contract was a bit... unnerving. Reason being is that her crew was hovering over her now, not giving a damn about our personal space. Not to mention that Cairo was completely uncomfortable giving me blood for drinking.<p>

But it was done all the same, and I now have a contract.

_Is Ace's contract still there?_

My body freezes and I desperately search my arm for that tattoo. No surprise, the tattoo had already faded into oblivion. A ting of sorrow was felt as I realized what pain the little Straw Hat boy would be in. But, at least he was alive... for now. My protection and luck was no longer upon him. There is no telling now how long he'll last.

Bringing myself back to the present and alive contract at hand, I unlock Cairo's bindings. She got up with a satisfied groan, cracking her knuckles, back and every other part of her body while I released the other men. Once that had been taken care of, I allowed their farewells while I would wait outside on deck.

By the time I had settled myself on the rail, I could already hear the weeping begin. The bond Cairo shared with her crew must've been great, because I found only sadness in these cries. So I had no complaints when the time passed by in great amounts. In fact, it took about an hour for everything to become quiet. An hour for Cairo to emerge from below with tear streaked cheeks. Whatever happened down there must've been hard on her as well...

"We'll talk more back at the ship, but for now... I'll need you to keep your questions at bay." With little time spent on explanations, I spread out my demonic wings and wrapped my arm around her thin yet sturdy waist. She gasped right as we took flight, sailing over the ocean and back to my ship in just a mere minute. We shared no words during this time, mostly because Cairo couldn't make any. Her mouth was agape in shock, but as soon as I looked down at her, she closed her trap and put on a monotone face.

_As if this doesn't confuse her at all. Maybe she passed this off as some freaky devil fruit?_

I could see how that could comfort someone-

"CLOVER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

><p>My face froze in its mid-smirk when I heard Anya's irritable yell. Then my face twisted into something fearful when I saw her angry mug glaring at me, brow twitching and all. Cairo was looking at Anya like she was something of a mystery... something of a horror mystery that is. Her face as well looked a bit timid when she caught glimpse of the pure fury that glinted in my companions eyes.<p>

"Who's that?" She asked as we became dangerously nearer to the boat.

"A horror, that's what. Just don't intervene if we end up fighting... that'll be a pure, gory _mess_." I warn her right as I land on the ship. I land a good distance away from Anya so I have time to put Cairo down and get her away from the arena. She stands near the cabin, which is good enough for me.

Anya was slowly advancing towards me while I positioned our new crewmate. An ominous aura surrounded her and it would've probably been classified as Conquerors Haki to if it weren't for the fact that it was impossible for an angel/devil to achieve something like that. No, this was the just the fury of an angel thane.

I walked a step forward to close the distance between us, pretty much putting us neck to neck. But in truth, our foreheads were stuck together in a fight against head strength. "Where the hell have you been?" She demanded.

"Did you not fucking see that marine ship over there? You know, _over yonder_?" I countered in a mocking tone. "I just took it down so I wouldn't wake your sorry ass up, thank you very much."

That stopped her in her pushing... but most certainly not mine. Right as she went quiet, I had put some extra strength into my push and sent her onto the wooden floorboards. She made quite a noticeable dent, but she didn't appear hurt in the least. "You... what?" A softer look crossed her face as she got back up to eye level.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms in an irritable manner. "Gods you are deaf. I _said, _I just took down a Navy ship so-"

"You purposefully did something nice for _me_?" Her pestering continued, and a noticed a crooked smile was placed upon her lips.

I'd never admit anything like that so I just continued to cross my arms and pout. "You act as if that is _strange_ for a crewmate to help another out. And wipe that blasted smile off your face! It's annoying..."

But she just continued her poking and prodding, leaving me and her to be an odd display for Cairo's enjoyment. Her laughing was what brought us out of our comical bickering. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask who you brought aboard." Anya said absentmindedly, walking over to Cairo and giving her a full inspection. "Ugh, she reeks of-"

"Devil, yeah I know." I intercept, picking up Anya and placing her on the other side of me. "This is Cairo, she ate a clone devil fruit... so I thought she could help get some work done around here."

Cairo looked at Anya with a smile and bowed. "It's a pleasure to be part of your crew."

Anya instead inspected her visually, nodding to me in the end. "Then I should introduce myself. My name is Anya, and I am the captain of this here-"

She's cut off when my finger find their way to her cheek and pinched harshly. Her gaze turns towards me and she catches my lethal look of superiority. "I thought I was captain."

"No, I am." She says while pulling my fingers away from her cheek in a bored manner.

"No, I am."

"What are you talking about? _I'm _captain."

"No way."

"Yes way." She countered.

It went back and forth like this for a while, until Cairo finally built up the nerve to end this. "How about you _both_ become captain, am I right? You seem equal in strength to me."

Me and Anya exchange looks. Her hard eyes bore into my narrow golden orbs, finally softening in agreement. She looked away and sighed. "Fine, I guess that'll work. But I'm counting up your losses Clover."

"As I will with you, freaking abomination of god."

"Stupid she-devil."

And the rude comments were once again flying back and forth between us. All Cairo could do now was raise anchor and continue on the journey without us. When the ship began to lurch forward was when us two captains remembered our true purpose on this journey.

"Go back to sleep," I eventually told Anya. She looked over at me and rolled those golden eyes, sleep no longer depraving them.

"No way. I can't keep my eyes off you for a second before you start doing something stupid." She reasons with me, but I just simply ignore her and look off into the sea. The marine ship was claimed by the ocean and sky, no longer visible to us. Of course, when it would be discovered there would be a huge investigation taking place. I mean it's not often that you find an empty marine ship littered with bloody and beheaded bodies. That man below deck may still be alive and he _may _tell some story about a demon who killed everybody, but no doubt he'd be taken to some mental facility since he was in ruins with those horrid images engraved into his mind.

The government would never suspect me to be here though... in an ocean as far as possible from Impel Down. I mean, it's not like in a couple of days someone could exit the Grand Line. Much less sail all the way through Paradise and back to the Red Line.

So for the mean time, I'd have to enjoy being able to pull off incognito. Once we reached the Grand Line though, that'd be a whole different story. By that time I'd already have marines right on my tail. In truth, I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up riding up the Red Line with marines trailing right behind us. I could practically visualize the humorous scene in my head. The thought causes me to bow my head in gloom.

_Marines again... whoopee._

Anya comes over to where I was at and she gives me a 'what the fuck are you thinking about' face. Ironically, that's exactly what came out of her mouth. "Why is it that you make the strangest of faces in moments like this... it completely ruins the mood." She comments with an exasperated voice.

The gloom vanishes and soon I'm glaring at her. "You're always the one adding these stupid comments!"

"Yeah right, horn head!"

"Frisbee crown."

Back and forth... once again.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent explaining our purpose to our new crewmate while her clones roamed around the ship preforming various tasks. We didn't go into great detail since we had no idea who her dealing could possibly be with. We did though, admit to being immortal beings. Me the devil Clover, daughter of Sheogorath and Demon Noble. Anya the angel, Thane of Stendaar and protector of Talos.<p>

Cairo seemed rather trusting of our backgrounds, actually saying that "I'm not surprised. You two were strange from the start... but I'm not really into any religion so I can't really say I _knew _that this was the truth." So we came across a none believer... not entirely a loss though. As long as she willingly followed us into to risky situations and was prepared to die if the cause was great; then we'd be the best of friends. I asked her if she had any ties with people who were like us, or rather strong believers. But the answer was no.

She claimed that she came from an island in South Blue that never really focused on religion. Instead they focused on what was at hand, like the crops and merchandise. Syrup Island, was actually known for it's numerous maple trees and the sweet sap they produced. Her tree themed island explained the axe, which she had most likely retrieved from the marine ship, that was attached to her belt.

"I got the axe from my father, after he was killed by a large maple that fell on him." Cairo showed us the blade, which looked to be made of amber. How do I know? My dad has an armory of weapons made of the stuff... it was abundant in New Sheo's mines.

Anya handed the blade back to it's owner and smiled. "It's beautiful, your dad must be proud that it was put to good use."

"Good use." Cairo repeated the word with a grin on her face while she put the axe back on her belt. And that was the end of that conversation. Cairo went back outside to steer the ship in the right direction, claiming that she had to think for a while. That left me and Anya all alone in the kitchen to plan where we were heading next.

She pulled out a map of South Blue and a compass. Then she began to explain where we were now and when we would arrive on the next island. After a little while, Anya got up and retrieved a book from her mystery of a room and explained our next destination.

it was an island called Flame Fruit island. Apparently it had been home to dragons for hundreds of years. Anya told me of a story that had been written by an unknown author. It recounted a tale of a demon and dragon who used an enchantment to become the same person. The product of the merging had used their new abilities to create a fruit that was as red as a flame and could grant a single wish to anybody to ate it.

Anya believed that the story was true... in some ways that is. She said that the demon/dragon was probably still there, and that he/she could be a reliable new crewmate. Being a high ranking devil myself, Anya assumed that all lower ranking demons would die for a chance to team up with me.

But, being an angel, she had no freaking idea what she was talking about. "You truly are an idiot if you think that a lower ranking demon would _ever_ listen to me." I tell Anya, earning a glare and a wanted explanation. With a sigh, I begin to explain the whole story about lower ranking demons uprising against the higher caste. "About a 500 years ago, there was a war against the Deadric lords and the lower caste of demons. The lower caste was tired of not being able to communicate easily with their demon patrons because it was killing them off. Angels were having a fairly easy time picking off the weaker demons... causing our population to decrease greatly. So they fought the very lords they swore to protect when they made their very first contract. Our lords... well it would be an understatement to say they showed no mercy. Millions of demons were slaughtered in all ways. Torture, decapitation, burned at the stake..." I was just being born when this happened, so of course I have no memory of it. But just the thought sent shivers down my back. To know that your gods would kill you in the blink of an eye. "The lower caste stopped eventually, accepting their defeat. And soon everything was back to normal for the higher classes of demons. But the rest of the demons turned into rogues," I sigh and point at her. "Those are the demons you've been killing. There are only about 50 demons in the world with a class remotely as high as mine. It is so rare to come upon us... probably 1 in a billion." I estimated before finally stopping in my story telling.

Anya lowered her head in thought. She finally raised it when the ship hit a rough patch of water and the floor angled. When we regained our balance, she told me what she had come up with. "So, if this demon is a noble like you... we'll have no trouble getting her on the ship?" She asks, earning a grunt in response.

"If life worked like that then I'd be sailing around with legions of other demons. Our race... it's very unsocial. Plus, our line of work is not something that just _any_ demon would accept. But," I stop her before she can intervene. "If we stay this lucky, then maybe this dragon-devil is like us in our purpose. I wouldn't just cut our losses here."

The angel smiled at me and then devised a plan for once we reached the island. It involved us making a ruckus so we could gain the attention of this devil, let her know what and who we are I mean. Then we'd gain audience with her... simple as that.

A Cairo-clone burst through the door and gave us some news. "We've spotted an island. Cairo-original is sailing us there now."

* * *

><p>The island indeed was the one me and Anya had been speaking of minutes ago. It's name 'Flame Fruit Island' didn't fit its appearance though. The island itself was just an oversized glacier with some pointy rocks on it. Or maybe those were houses... either way, it didn't look any dragons would be visiting here any time soon. I also couldn't imagine seeing a demon here since we usually like to hide within the urban areas. It was just easier living that way, despite us being hunted beings in all. Surprisingly though, it was actually angels who preferred the life of solitude. Reason being is that they don't have patrons who feed off of humans. The Daedra though, that's an entirely different tail. I mean, the list just goes on. Boethiah feeds off of lies and deceit, Mephala feeds off of gossip and plots, even Sanguine feeds off of drunks. I think the only Sithis is the only Aedra that feeds off of death, but even then, his assassins are based off of secrecy and ritual.<p>

Anya's openness had actually surprised me when we first met. I had never met an angel as open and forgetful as _this one_. But that just may be because she works in the black market... either way, Anya was an odd one.

Said girl and I gathered up some supplies for ruckus and then waited patiently on the deck for our arrival. When our ship did dock did something occur to us. It also was apparent to the people on the docks:...

... we didn't have our own flag.

In truth, we had just kept the Jolly Roger of the Groupie pirates from the island we departed on. But it never even occurred to us that we had no Jolly Roger to begin with. It didn't really matter since our journey so far had been so hectic... or well eventful is a better word for it. We had plenty of time to fix it, but me and Anya just chose to ignore the small detail and lax. Now it was just shameful... to bare the mark of such a weak crew.

That's why my next action was so sudden and harsh that even Anya jumped in surprise. "Someone go take down that flag right NOW!" I shouted at the nearest person, which was an unlucky clone. Said clone saluted to me just like a marine to their captain and scurried her way up the mast. In almost a minute she had torn down the repulsive flag with numerous sculls on it and dropped back down to the floor. "Geez," I pinch the bridge of my nose in irritation. "I can't believe we forgot to take that down. Now these bozos will think that we're part of that lame ass crew."

Anya placed a hand on my shoulder and shrugged. "Then at least these townsfolk know that some pirates are here. We've already created quite a ruckus. All we need now is to light some buildings on fire or something like that." Then she dug into a pack that she was carrying and pulled out what looked to be firecrackers. "Lookie what I found below deck..."

I accepted her smile and her goofy expression by taking the sticks in hand and stuffing some in my own pack before handing half of them back to her. All the while Cairo was briefing her clones on what to do while we were gone. She armed them to the teeth so they could defend the ship properly. Then I heard her say something about a flag, "go ahead and create several pirate flags while we're out. Clover and Anya-kun can decide which one they like best after we get back."

When she looked over at our direction, I quickly shifted my gaze back to the docks. She just shrugged it off and wandered over to where me and Anya stood. We all adjusted our packs and straightened our clothes before hopping off of the boat and onto the deserted and snow covered docks. Our walk into the town was accompanied by the sound of curtains moving and doors being locked. As if we'd actually go into the houses... no, we'd just burn them from the outside. It may be a little challenging though, considering all the snow that capped, well, _everything_.

"OI! Dragon-devil-kun! We've got a devil right here for you to meet-!"

Cairo never got to finish before Anya was slapping a hand over her mouth hard enough to knock out some teeth. "What the hell are you doing?!" She hisses at our new recruit. Cairo's eyes gleamed in a devilish way that only I could pull off. Obviously she had a plan and it involved keeping us ignorant; I saw _that_ much in those green eyes.

I put a hand on Anya's shoulder and tear her away from Cairo. "Lay off Anya. Believe in your crew." Anya looked into my eyes and saw all that was implied by those seven words. She pushed me away as if she didn't understand though. I couldn't tell if she was just acting this out or not. Either way, that probably was the intention for any dragon looking down upon on.

So we trudged on through the ankle deep snow that seemed to progressively get thicker the farther we went. Cairo about had it by the time we started reaching the higher end homes. But it was okay since this is exactly where we wanted to be. The higher end homes were more likely to be recognized if they were set aflame or raided or whatever. Though it seemed that since the snow was this thick here, ground and roof, that it would be pretty much impossible to light the houses. Raiding though... now that's always possible as long as there are things to be raided. Higher end homes were just there, practically sitting ducks in range of firing.

Me and Anya went to the first home, dragging Cairo behind us through the snow. The homes appeared to made of stone and almost looked Victorian to me. But were nonetheless easy to break into. The wooden door was loose on its hinges and easily came down with a single kick from me. Anya entered first, drawing a sword and holding it in a ready fighting stance. Cairo went next, and then finally I.

What was in there was shocking, unimaginable, and convenient.

There, on a red velvet couch, was a scaly creature. Or rather a scaly _girl_. Her hair was white with curled horns and her eyes an electric blue. She wore a red dress that touched the floor and no shoes, revealing claw like feet. There were slits in her dress where we could clearly see folded bat like wings that resembled mine. Hers though, were a bluish-grey. Then finally, her tail. It matched the color of her wings and was as scaly as her cheeks and neck.

She looked at us thoughtfully before returning to the tea she was drinking. I could see her nose twitching though, obviously smelling all three of our unique and distinctive odors. I smelled her as well, and no surprise in the fact that she smelled of reptile and demons.

What class of demon though?

That question had been dreading me ever since me and Anya had discussed it. In fact, if it weren't for Anya's constant questioning, I would've never considering something like that when we went to retrieve this dragon girl in front of us.

"Sister, why have you do you have in angel in my presence?" The girl questioned us. Anya gripped her sword tightly and never faltered in her stance. After tensions continued to grow though, I eventually just stole her sword from her hands and stabbed it into the ground.

I walk over to where she sat and take a seat next to her. She never flinched, but instead handed me a cup of tea. I declined it with a refusing hand gesture. "No thank you. I presume though you are the demon who created the-?"

"The Dragon Fruit this island was named after? Yes, I am. Do you come to claim it?"

A frown is placed upon my lips and I look over at Anya for input. She on the other hand was just glaring at me for stabbing her sword into unholy grounds. "No, not really. We came to invite you to our crew, you see-."

"I don't do jobs for the Daedra, Daughter of Madness. And more importantly, I don't do deals with pirates." She informed us three before continuing on. "Understand that you have trespassed into my home... which means that you have sealed your fate and must claim the fruit."

_What does she mean we _must _claim the fruit? I don't want it. Anya doesn't want it. And Cairo doesn't even know what it is. We don't have any wishes that need fulfilling. Our only desire now was to get this demon to join our crew, but she's already declined the offer. If only there were some way..._

My palm collides with my temple when I realize how stupid I have been. "Oh loveable, forgetful me. Lady?" I gain the attention of the only other demon in the room. "When we, ya know, 'claim' your fruit, can we use our wish to get you onto the crew?" I ask her, earning an exasperated sigh and roll of the eyes. Apparently she could no longer keep up her formal attitude.

"What story books have you been reading? My fruit turns you _into _me. That's how it's been for the past five hundred years or so. Demons waltz in through the door, I beat them up and eat them... or you defeat me and earn your spoils. There aren't any 'wishes' to be granted." She explains bluntly, drawing a harsh swallow from Cairo.

Anya crosses her arms and sighs. "What if Clover _doesn't_ want to become you? Can't we just have you join our crew instead or something?"

The demon chuckles despite the seriousness of the moment and raises confusion in us all. Well, all except me. She was obviously laughing about how stupid Anya sounded. "You've got a smart one." She whispers to me.

All I can do is nod and feel ashamed. "You don't have to remind me." I mutter back to her. Anya leans closer as if to hear our conversation that had already faded into the wind. "But she's correct when she says that I don't want to become you. Is a trade possible?" I ask after a few moments.

The demon girl scratches the back of her head. "Again, I don't enjoy making deals with pirates... nor do I intend to join your crew. But, if you manage to gain my respect, then I may consider it."

And so after a few hours of prepping, explanations, and late greetings...

... it was time for the battle.

* * *

><p>Shoot me for saying this but I got really uninspired during this chapter. Sorry if it isn't <em>that<em> good, and you are welcome to hate in the reviews, but... well yeah, I'm sorry. I plan to finish chapter 5 in the next week or possibly in a couple days, but my schedule has been backed up with my amv's and shit. Love you all and please comment, I _want _ those opinions!


	5. The Fight Between Devils

Been totally out of it... Not inspired to write _anything_! Recently I've been working on every other one of my fan fictions that I write for my own enjoyment rather than this one. I'm trying to make these longer so they seem like more and so you guys actually comment on how freaking long they are (yeah I know my chapters are short and they take forever to update, whatever). Anyways, please enjoy, you know the drill... _sooo tired_

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any Elder Scroll references, I do own the OCs Clover, Anya, Cairo, and Marcella._

* * *

><p>Her name was Marcella, though she insisted that for the time being we just call her Marci. She seemed surprisingly... excited for this fight. As if she couldn't wait to hand her demonic-dragon body to me. Though, if things went as planned, she'd be working for me rather than <em>being<em> me.

So far, I couldn't predict her next move. I mean, her not liking Anya? Easy. That one I could've seem coming a mile away. Not doing deals with pirates? Meh. I guess that's pretty normal, but demons have been known to contract with pirates the most. Then again she's been stuck on this surprisingly snowy island in South Blue for pretty much her entire life. As far as we know at least. It seemed weird though that she was acting all happy about a fight. Normally we demons do like to fight... but at such a great stake? Daedra are greedy beings and very much enjoy living. If living is good that is. And in no way did either of us seem willing to lose, me especially. If it was a crew we needed... then I'd be the one to gather up the strongest immortals and mortals we can find.

In a way, I felt like a daughter trying to be her papa's little girl. I was going a great length to make my father happy. Then again, if I didn't make him happy he'd kill me. For a Daedra that is as easy as waving a hand. All they have to do is sever the blood oath we make to our patrons and I'm in a pine box floating in the ocean. Simple and shameful as that.

Now that I sit and think on it... I wonder what Anya has at stake for this mission. It seemed that she was doing this out of justice rather than orders. And partly on pity for Talos who has been named a dead god. She obviously saw no justice in that. But I wonder if some higher power is telling her to do this. I know Stendarr is pretty up there on the power list, gods wise, but in no way would he agree to this insane plan. The highest power I can think of is, well, the God of the gods: Akatosh. The chief deity of the gods. And whatever other title he has. So far, even his power surpasses that of Jyggalag's, maybe. They haven't had a fight yet so I wouldn't know. Plus, Jyggalag hardly comes out of papa anymore. What was it? Every hundred years? Thousand? Ten thousand? Oh, I can never remember. Not anytime during my lifetime.

I stop dwelling on my companion and focus my attention on where Marci is taking us. She seemed to be leading us to the other side of the island, much to my confusion. It may be out of protection, so the citizens won't be harmed by any flying debris or demons. Though it seemed highly unlikely that one of us could be thrown the distance of where we were heading to the town. It'd be a pain in the rear to kick their ass then, having to walk such a great distance. Or I guess you could just fly to whichever one of us gets flung.

_Wait... why aren't we just flying to the location now instead of walking in this freezing snow?_

Before I can yell at our future crewmate, she turns and stops us. It seems as though we've reached a flat clearing that seems less dense when it comes to snow. In fact, I'd wager that this snow was probably only an inch high. And it looked hard to, slippery maybe. It seemed a strategic spot for a dragon to be fighting a demon. Marci could probably just melt her way through the ice and walk on it normally, leaving it uneven and easy to trip on. That meant that most of our fight would be in the sky. At least, that's where I'd be taking it.

"This is it." She announced to us three. I nodded at her and motioned Anya and Cairo to stand back. We had briefly discussed this on our way here while we trailed behind Marci. We made a deal that none of them would intervene while this fight went on. If they did, Marci would have permission to attack them as well. But for now, as long as they stood back, Marci couldn't lay a hand on them.

We step forward onto the icy snow. I get good footing while examining her walking. Sure enough, she was burning footprints into the hard snow. I wait until she takes a fighting stance before releasing the same energy that I use to make peoples heads blow. She did same and our wavelengths collided each other with similar strength. This was the way all demons fought... or higher class demons fought. We'd start out by releasing our aura, or energy rather, to test our strength. It seemed that me and her had about the same mental capacity when it came to this sort of stuff. But if you looked close enough, you could see that my aura was slightly overtaking her own. Surprising, I know. Seeing that I've been in prison for a hundred years and that all my skills are rusty. Just goes for show how easy or difficult this may be.

Marci breaks the mental battle by jumping out of range. It was speedy, almost appearing as if she disappeared right in front of me. But one look up and I could see her shadow over me. Her hands were now claws and her face that of a dragons muzzle. She was slowly turning, becoming larger and larger as her body advanced on me. No doubt she'd try to crush me with the sheer weight of her dragon body. I draw Wuuthrad out of the void and slam the end on the ice. It breaks a circle around me, large enough to maneuver in. She continues to grow until she is only feet away from my face, that is when she has become 100 tons of scales and dragon meat.

Her foot right above my head, I twirl the Wuuthrad in my hands and sprint forward. This created an almost invisible slice in her thick armor of scales. And before she can even notice it, her clawed ten ton foot is falling to the ground and she is without a left foot. A roar erupts from deep within her and I have the urge to make the pain worse by hexing her in this moment of distraction. It'd make my victory all the more easy. "_dovahdaan do viidost._" I mutter under my breath, watching her new wound steam from the poisonous hex I had just placed on her. Another roar, this one even more vile. Her opened leg touches the snow and burns a large hole in the snow. Whether it was the poison or the sheer heat of Marci was unknown to me. But either way, it revealed a large problem.

That large circle revealed a great portion of a pentagram. Not just any pentagram though, this one had Namira written all over it. She was the Daedra of ugly things... like bugs and bats. It was odd that this girl was a follower of Namira rather than Hircine, lord of Beasts. Then again, it was obvious she wasn't a werewolf, much less a mammal. Either way, this presented a large problem for me. Pentagrams can only be controlled by those who drew them... and it was obvious that she had drawn this in preparation for this fight. This would allow her to heal her wounds, at the cost of energy of course, but all the same it'd erase any damage I inflict on her. Then she could hex me, easily. Being on top of this star was a huge disadvantage for me on the playing field and an even larger advantage for her.

The thing was, I've never been a servant of Namira. She was on my list of Daedra that I chose to stay away from. So naturally, I had no idea of what she was capable of. My guess was that Marci would try to swarm me with locust or something. But I had no idea what strengths she possessed other than being able to control foul creatures.

Marci growled once again and confirmed my suspicions. A fire erupted below me, melting all the ice fully and exposing the whole pentagram. Then the pentagram began to glow a red aura that seemed to be sucked into the dragon girl.

I've never really enjoyed using pentagrams. Only to teleport, as you already know from my encounter with Cairo. But I found them altogether useless when it comes to hexing and healing. Instead of summoning those, you have to draw them with _something_. Didn't matter what you drew them with. As long as it marked the ground it was valid. Anyways, what's the point in drawing something? That takes up time and leaves you an easy target for your opponent. Unless your a lower class demon. They don't have patrons so their pentagram doesn't require any special engravings. Unfortunately for me, Sheogorath had the most intricate of all of them. Well, other than old Herma Mora. You had to write every bit of knowledge on that pentagram, which takes who knows how long. Not many people follow him though. He's only the Daedra of knowledge, which doesn't offer any help in battle, unless you need to know everything about your opponent. It's not always reliable either. He gains knowledge through what that person or other people say about said person. If they don't peep a word about themselves nor do others, then old Herma is useless. But that's unlikely, either way...

Her leg steadily grew back as she shrunk into her human form. It looked... well, dead. Her new leg I mean. It was grey and nothing like the old one. Not one to heal, I shrug it off as just a new leg that just hasn't seen the sun yet. Scales form along her legs, arms, neck and face. A tail grew out of her torn clothes and horns out of her white hair. She was getting serious now, it radiated off of her. Suddenly, the pentagram glowed once more. Her horns grew longer and curled even more over her ears. Her tail was no different, it grew thicker and fatter until it no longer looked like one of a dragon, but rather a demon. Her scales turned a velvet red that illuminated the snow a radiant pink.

This was her true demonic form.

No doubt she was planning to finish the quickly. Neither of us could foresee the future. This was her way of saying that she didn't care who died, as long as that someone's life was ended swiftly. That way, both of us would spare the shame of having a slow death. Pretty considerate of her if you ask me.

I raise Wuuthrad in a defensive position in front of me. "You gonna go all out now?" I question the opposing demon girl, earning a gruff nod. She charges and I strengthen my hold on my blade out in front of me. Her horns hits the ebony axe with tremendous force, bringing me back a few inches, yet I hold my ground. The amount of strength... it was incredible. Marcella was definitely going to be a great addition to the crew.

She gave a final push, sending me several hundred yards back to the edge of the clearing. My head slams against some lone ice. Pain wracks my scull as I struggle to get up. Unfortunately me, I didn't have my own giant pentagram to heal my every scratch. That meant I'd have to endure until Marci gave up. All the same, I get back onto my feet, only to be pinned down again by the she-devil. Marci slammed my head against the ice over and over. There was no pain though. It was nulled after the second or third time my head hit the now shattering ice. Clear and pure blood seeped down my face, resembling glistening water. My golden eyes were limp in a dazed state. The battering continued though, even though Anya and Cairo continued to shout.

_Wait, are they calling my name?_

I focused all my energy in listening intensely to the shouts around me. Or rather in front of me, but the ringing said otherwise. Anya was cheering my name... or screaming out in worry. I took a small peek in front of me, having half of my vision covered by Marci's body, and saw Cairo restraining Anya from intercepting the fight. A feeling of relief washed over me. Apparently knowing that Anya cared had taken a huge burden off of my shoulders. Dread no longer weighed down on me, and suddenly the pain in my head hit me, as did a large chunk of broken ice.

My hand comes out on its own and uppercuts Marci. She obviously wasn't expecting it in my almost dead looking state. My fist collided with her jaw and sent her flying up into the sky and out of sight, for the time being. I waste no time in drawing a rather sloppy pentagram of madness, sealing a blood contract with my father with the water like substance dripping off my hair and onto the snow. The star glowed violet, sending that aura of power throughout my very veins. Wuuthrad flew into my hands and morphed into something else... an amber weapon of Sheogorath.

The Vorpal Blade.

It felt almost right in my hands, as if it were still Wuuthrad, just in a cloak of amber and ebony. The swirls and engravings told the tales of numerous battles... and how many souls it had claimed. This was the right hand of my Lord, my father, Sheogorath. In his left hand, the Wabbajack. But that is an entirely different beast altogether and is something I'd rather not describe.

Poison dripped down the edge of the weapon. And it wasn't just any poison... it was madness in it's purest form. If I can just manage to slash her she'll be in a bad state of mind. For the next hour she'll no longer have her keen perception and her mind will be foggy. And if I'm lucky, she'll she hallucinations and do something to put the odds in my favor.

My lower back became heavier as a tail similar to Marci's morphed out of my back. Golden scales popped up all over my body in various areas. Horns, more upright that Marci's curled ones, popped out of my violet hair and sharpened themselves. My demon form was almost similar to Marci's in a way, but far more powerful, I'd hope at least.

A dot in the sky appears and soon I find Marci falling towards to ground. Strangely, her wings weren't there at all. A fall like that would certainly kill her, even if she is an immortal. Then I noticed the way her hands were above her head and a diving position. It would've been more menacing if I hadn't noticed it many seconds before she would even near the ground. What do I do? Simple move three paces to the left and pick the dirt out of my nails right as she is feet away from impaling my head. She slams into the ground with an almost humorous thud.

Such a sophisticated being... but how did she _not_ see that one coming?

'You've got a real smart one', rung out in my head like a sore thumb.

_You're a real smart one_

I wanted to tell the demon, but I knew that'd be wrong. She shakily got out of the crater she created in the icy ground and rubbed her temple. "Ouch..." She said but quickly corrected her stupid looking demeanor. Well, I guess she wasn't hurt _too_ badly. But it did seem like a lump was being formed on her forehead. How she survived? Who knows. It could be her half dragon body, it could be her power override, it could even be her patron favoring her. All that mattered now was that she was up and not damaged, unlike me sadly.

Only difference now was that I was dead serious. I knew the full extent of what her strength was... something quite similar to mine. Which would've been good if we were considering enlisting her into the crew, if it weren't for the fact that that meant fighting the she-devil. She noticed my new appearance and her stance changed almost immediately. "Getting serious now?" She asks me with a smirk, as if she found my change amusing. I guess I deserved it in some way. I most definitely underestimated my opponent by not doing this in the first place. I bet now she felt more confident now that she I respected her full power.

"Of course. I'm always serious." I reply back, holding my long amber sword out in front of me. She harrumphs and reaches into the void, pulling out a mace that I would recognize just about anywhere. "The mace of Molag Bal." I say in awe, quickly correcting myself with a fierce look. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Marci tosses me the mace so I can view it. I catch it with ease in my free hand and touched a prick on it. It cut me and I felt my stamina being drained out of me, leaving me kind of weary. "I got on an island in the Grand Line, from some house the locals called 'haunted'. It actually was just a house used for daedra worshipping, or rather Molag Bal worshipping. He told me to go kill the priest of Boethiah, which I did, and then gave me the mace." I toss the mace back to her in courtesy of our fight. Her trust in me was surprising but welcomed. So I, of course, returned the favor. She caught the cursed mace with ease and raised it in defense. I did the same with my long sword and blocked her incoming swipe.

I sliced back with awesome strength, hitting the mace rather than my cheeky target. I used all my force in attempt to knock the weapon out of her hands. Her stance made that impossible for me since she was in a position to knock my sword up at any time. As long as I held my ground though, that would be impossible for her, since it was obvious I had the superior strength. Even though it is similar to her own power, I surpass Marci's level by a smidge. My muscles tighten as I apply even more force to my next swipe, moving so quickly that my sword disappears into thin air. Marci manages to jump back in just the lick of time, only getting sliced on her upper stomach. It wasn't deep, I could tell, but the way that a clear fluid seeped through her shirt said otherwise. I just hoped it was enough to get the poison working through her body...

She held the wound for just a second before letting go and dashing forward. This time, she swiped her blunt weapon and scratched by face as I narrowly dodged the attack. The weariness hit me once more and I had to use the Vorpal Blade for support so I didn't fall.

_Gods... what kind of enchantment is that? I can hardly stand..._

Marci didn't seem to be doing much better. She was also having trouble not stumbling, which meant that the poison had worked. Even though that we only had minor scratches, well, not counting my gash in my head, we were acting like we had just been shot numerous times. No matter. We'll look like ragdolls in just a few minutes. Because even though we're in bad condition, we still had the will to survive to reach our goals.

And Marcella _would_ join our crew.

I gather the strength to charge again, hitting her square in the stomach with my palm since my sword was too long. The reaction was quick and spontaneous. She bent forwards awkwardly and was then sent flying into the snow. It would've been ice, if it weren't for her intense heat that radiated off her half-dragon body. More like slushy if you looked at it more closely... wait, why does that matter?

I shake my head roughly to clear of the irrelevant thoughts. Gods, am I _that _tired? Marci seemed to be experience the same feeling as I watched her grip her head in frustration. Obviously the poison was affecting her better than I had hoped. And now, she wouldn't be able to heal herself... hopefully. All that the madness could do for that was make her forget all about the circle that could most definitely heighten her odds of winning.

The opposing demon brought herself back up into a fighting stance then made her move. She moved with less speed, _greatly_ less speed in fact, making dodging her swipe easy. I slashed her again with my insanity laced sword in the process, causing her to bend over in pain. Taking that moment I kicked her in the head with my foot sending her a good several yards back. My speed was decreased as well but at least I was the one in charge now. I stalked over to her hunched over body and hit her head with the handle of my sword, effectively knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Quick fight, yeah I know. Didn't feel like going into great detail even though I knew I should've. I just felt really bad for not updating in a really long time and am longing to get Marcella in the crew so they can party and whatevs.<p>

Shoot me, yeah I know. Comment, favorite, and most definitely follow! :) Going to update as soon as possible, hopefully this week!


	6. The Near Future

Glad I updated soon. Been so sick and tired of school work! Last thing I needed was for me to have the guilt of not updating in a _REALLY _long time like last time. And even then the chapter was short... Well, I'm without internet this weekend so maybe I'll get the guts to write some chapters ahead of the time and post them all at once. Enjoy the story... blah blah blah, you know the drill ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any Elderscroll references! I do own the OCs Clover, Anya, Cairo, and Marcella_

* * *

><p>Cairo and several of her clones carefully took the defeated demon back to the ship. We planned on leaving soon so the devil couldn't escape back to her refuge in this snowy island.<p>

Seriously? Why in the world was a South Blue island snowy?

The question alluded me and I could do nothing but dismiss it as a work of the divines. Speaking of divines... Anya found the fight quite humorous. "You guys looked so pathetic even though you weren't even wounded!" She howled as her giggling onslaught continued. I irritably treaded through the snow, radiating an angry fire even hotter than Marci's.

I resisted the urge to uppercut her sky high. "I don't expect _you _to understand," I retorted. "A battle between devils is more mental than strength. Angels are dumb creatures. Bronze over brains it seems." My insults had effect on her since she got right in my face and spat back some idiotic remarks. By the time she had finished slobbering all over my face, we had reached the ship.

It was different, I'll admit that.

Clones were everywhere scrubbing paint off of the ship. It seemed they had trouble creating a flag. But as I looked up I noticed our new Jolly Roger flying proudly on our stolen ship. It was really interesting how they did it. It was a skull with a halo made of Clovers that were golden. The skull had wings that replaced the cross bones, one leathery and black like my own, and another feathery and white.

Perfect.

This is the perfect start to rebellion. It shows our unity, our hatred for our prejudice, and our disregard to the rules of society. Anya was also gazing up at our new bond, our pride, with gleaming eyes. I bet that the exact same thoughts that ran through my head were just now going through her own. "It's perfect." She muttered turning her gaze over to me for a smile that had adventure written all over it. I hesitate in returning the gesture. It's not like I was on good footing with this girl since she insulted me. But I all the same shook that feeling of anger away and smiled back at her. My golden eyes closed as my cheeks pushed up for my wide smile.

It was a short moment that we both smiled at each other. Must've looked odd from the ship but no one said a thing. We broke the exchange when we jumped onto the ship. Clones ran about preforming ship duties, trying to get us out to sea as quickly as possible _and _clean up all the paint that littered several places on the wooden floor. I carefully made by way past them and entered the cabin/kitchen. What I could only assume was the original Cairo was tying Marcella to a chair carefully.

The strange sight raised my brow, but I didn't question her actions. In no way would that hold a devil down... especially one that was _this _strong. Anya came up behind me and nodded her head at the sight.

_Yes, let the devil hunter do this_

She obviously knew what she was doing when she began to intricately knot the rope. Cairo stood back and observed, paying rapt attention like this was good study tool for the future. Again, I don't say anything. Whatever was going through their minds when they gathered normal rope was beyond me.

"All done." Anya exclaimed in accomplishment, showing me her work. It was a knot alright. A _BIG_ knot to. But not at all organized.

It ran all over the chair in various spots. Think of someone randomly knotting a rope over and over... without any knowledge of what a real knot looked like. Yeah, that's _exactly_ what Marci's new binds looked like. If I woke up in that, I'd assume that this was some form of torture.

I can only guess that's what went through Marci's mind as her eyes darted open an hour later. Me, Cairo, and Anya were eating grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. Cairo was talking about Allenwood Island, which she had only visited once in her journeys, and how we'd need to stock up on supplies before heading to the Grand Line.

The bad thing about being sent far away from the fighting, Impel Down I mean, is that it'd take a while to get back. I'd estimate another year or less to reach the Archipelago and have a ready crew. And now that I think about it, it'd probably take even more than a year to introduce my crew into the demonic world.

Our crew, sorry. Anya may have to take some of the _godlier_ crew into heaven and ready them there. No doubt I'd be taking Marci with me.

Speak of the devil…

Her eyes popped open, and darted around the room, then to the knots that were wrapped freakishly around her. She noticed me looking at her with a frown and then at Anya who wore a proud smile. Cairo just shrugged her shoulders and went back to devouring her sandwich. Marci struggled against the rope that had surprisingly held her this long. An hour had already passed, more than that even, so the insanity drug should've worn off. It made no sense for her to be struggling against something so fragile and unskillfully made.

"Where the hell am I?" She dares to ask her capturers. Cairo glances over and decided to let me and Anya answer. Or rather Anya since she thought it was fitting for her to be the cheeky one now. "Our ship, you lost the battle. Welcome-!"

"To the Clover Pirates." I finish, quite happy with the reaction I drew out of Anya. Her face was contorted in dissent and I could tell that she would never agree to our new pirate title. It sounded better than the 'Anya Pirates', that's for sure. Holding up a hand, I silence my comrade. "You want your name as our title? Doesn't sound right. Not. At. All. Now… back to the business at hand." I gesture my hand up and a clean slice was made in the rope. It fell to the floor and on Marci's feet. She attempted to stand but bent over instead, slightly in unknown pain. The weak cut I had just created had sliced her open slightly. Clear blood dripped onto the wooden floor and suddenly disappeared. Or rather began to drip off of the ceiling and onto my face, then slid into my mouth.

It was an unwilling contract, but I knew that Marci would never give her blood willingly. Not yet at least. Her face twisted into something fearful, as if I had just claimed her life right then and there. And in a way… I did. I toss her a piece of chalk I had found in her mansion, "heal yourself and then get ready for bed. I don't know when we'll be arriving at Allenwood Island, but I sure as hell don't want you to be a stumbling, tired idiot. And if you're hungry… we made an extra sandwich for you. Anya, Cairo," I look back at the other two. "Go to sleep as well, I'll-."

Anya put a hand on my head, like a girl patting her dog. "You'll be going to bed. You're pretty much the only one who did anything today mentally _and _physically taxing. Cairo and I can hold down the fort for the meantime."

As much as I wanted to prove myself the strong one and the more superior to Anya, I couldn't deny her words. That fight had drained me no matter how pathetic it may sound. Yeah we didn't do anything. Hardly, actually.

Physically, I mean.

Mentally though, we were constantly battling. Sending wavelengths of power to weaken our foe. And to be honest, that affected us more than any blade or fist could. It feels like… a _really _bad hangover. Like being punched in the brain repeatedly and no longer being able to stay awake. I have actually fought several demons who have fallen asleep on me from being out brained, if that makes any sense at all. They reached what their limit.

And it cost them their life.

That's why you have to very careful whenever you use your aura. Using it too often can either beat or weaken your opponent, but also weaken the devil greatly. Using it too less can get you killed by another devil who chooses to use theirs often. It seemed that during Marci's fight she used up all of her energy creating that new leg. Again, I've never healed before so I wouldn't know how taxing it'd be.

A sigh is drawn out of my throat and I resist the urge to pout, cross my arms and retort. "Fine." That is all I responded with before dropping my plate in the sink and heading towards my room below deck. I'm pretty sure we haven't established a sleeping area for our new crew but no doubt we had plenty of room. Those pirates we stole this ship from were plenty, so of course they'd have sleeping courters for their crew. Then again, there were several captains or major crew members that I could only assume had their own room, seeing that me and Anya had our own rooms.

Well, I didn't know what Anya's room was before she turned it into an earthy tunnel, but after a quick inspection of the other rooms I found that I didn't need her room to confirm my suspicions. There was one last room which had two beds in it. Cairo apparently hadn't occupied it as I found the crews sleeping chambers not entirely empty. A single bed had a blanket and nice pillow. Tucked in it was a clone, or the original, who knows? I wonder if she uses her clones to do various at once to make sure her needs never go unattended. Like a single clone eats and fills the originals stomach. But anyways, what's with the comfy pillows? Where she got those was beyond me, maybe at the mansion? We did steal some supplies like clothes from there but it wasn't much despite the luxury of the home.

Dismissing the other rooms I wander into my own. Exactly how I left it but it seemed that Cairo's clones had reached here first. No doubt she used her copies as maids on her own ship since my room seemed to sparkle in cleanliness. It smells to… like vanilla? Something warm and sweet, almost comforting. It added to the nice glow of the moon, which I have already started to bath in while I lay on my bed. In my head I think of irrelevant things as I am now able to do.

_Gods, it smells so good in here. I won't have any problem sleeping tonight… but wait! When was the last time I showered? _

Several sniffs later…

I bolt out of my bed and pinch my nose in dramatic disgust. "Shit! I smell like shit!" I exclaim loudly, quickly shutting up when I realize the entire above deck can probably hear me. Several giggles confirmed that accusation. Then I hear Anya yell down from above, "I'm pretty sure there's a shower down there! Go ahead and use it, I need to get in after you." She informs me with a rather amused tone of voice. Although I refuse myself to be affected, I felt a hot blush spread across my cheeks. I grumble on my short walk to the bathroom that was actually quite nice on the inside. It was divided into two sections, both sparkling clean thanks to Cairo's clones who had apparently gotten here first.

How did I know that they'd been here?

Well for one, pirate ships usually aren't the cleanest of vessels. Plus, the place reeked of bleach and other harsh cleaning substances. They did their job though, no denying it.

But as I was saying, the bathroom was divided into two sections. One, after close inspection, seemed much larger and was what I could only assume was the crews bathroom. The other was much smaller but much nicer. It had a large bath next to a glass window, many fresh towels, 2 toilets, and a single shower. This was most likely the superior's bathroom, making this automatically Anya and my territory.

What? Being co-captain has its perks.

I turn the water on for the large bathtub, undress, and then enter into the steamy tub. It was nice to finally relax my aching muscles so the water was very welcoming to me.

_Whoever built this ship was a genius… how do they even get hot water in here?_

My mind wanders off as I let the heat absorb me. It was as if every muscle in my body was suddenly being repaired. Even my brain, though I'm not entirely sure if that _is _a muscle. "This is nice." I murmur to myself, sinking further into the tub and causing my moans of satisfaction turn into inaudible gurgles.

"Sure is."

_Of course!_

My gaze shifts up before I can fully submerge. There, standing in the doorway, was Anya. She was grinning at me unpleasantly. "May I join you?" She asks me in an almost innocent tone.

_Oh sure, just get into a tub with me! Hey, why don't we wash each other's back like best friends? _

Not answering, I fully dunk my head into the water with a muffled sigh. Anya obviously takes this as a yes and is soon also in the tub. When I pull my head up for air I see her picking the dirt out of her nails. Not that that there was any dirt to begin with. Since this journey began, I'm fairly sure my partner hasn't gotten her hands dirty whatsoever. Maybe next time she'll be the one to fight instead of me. I was starting to get really curious about the full extent of her power. Of course, I had fought something like her. A doppelganger that I soon found to be my father. Even then I didn't really fight her… not even when we first met.

Apparently I had been eyeing the girl bathing across from me because I felt her watchful eyes rest on me. "Something interesting about me? Clover? Yoohoo? You there, girly?" She waves her hand in front of my face in attempt to gain my audience. Of course I knew she was there. Duh. It was the fact that I really didn't feel like acknowledging her. She must have concluded this after I turned my gaze towards her with an almost tired look.

She just sighed and leaned back onto the wall of the tub, spreading her arms across the rims. "Really, I just wanted to come in here and talk to you. It seems that Cairo might be the only one on this ship to consider me as a real person." Another sigh. "You and Marci are still squabbling over the fact that I'm an angel right?"

"An annoying one at that." I finally mutter, not wasting an opportunity to insult my comrade. She narrows her eyes back at me as if she didn't take the comment nicely, then relaxes once more. "She speaks!" She mutters back in an almost surprised yet mocking tone. I roll my eyes that comment and send her a look similar to the one she had just sent me.

Spreading my arms across the rim of the tub as well, I waste no time in mocking her own actions. "Whatever." I retort back with a tempered voice. "Is there a reason you came down here to ruin my quiet time?"

She nods, now serious. "Yeah, about our crew."

"What about them?" I ask. It seemed that our time to bicker was over and now we had to take up the rolls of captains.

Anya gestures her head back at the door. "We need to decide our rolls on this ship. Obviously, Marci is strong… stronger than Cairo by a landslide. She should be your first mate."

"But she didn't get on the ship first-." I attempt to respond back but she stopped me.

"Doesn't matter," she cuts me off. "The first mate _has _to be the second strongest, or third if you count me. Cairo… well, I don't really know what she can be. It almost seems she is an all-around type. Though I believe she would be a good navigator. Yesterday while you were fighting with Marci, she told me all about her adventures in the Grand Line. She sailed her ship as navigator _and _captain while she was in that sea. Obviously she'd have some knowledge on it."

After that briefing, we had a moment of thought. Anya did have some pretty good points, but we only had so many crew at the moment. My guess is that she was praying for her own first mate. An angel worshipper or Talos believer. Though, there were many of those. It would most likely be extremely difficult to find a perfect match of what she might be thinking. Hopefully she wasn't praying for an angel. We coming across a devil of this high standard was an absolute stroke of luck.

"Are you hoping to find someone in Allenwood Island?" I question her.

She shakes her head in response and cuffs her hands together in the water, squirting a projectile aimed at me. I easily dodge it and send a splash her way, almost upset that this actual intellectual conversation was coming so an end. A splash fight ensued that lasted about another minute before she continues on. Thankfully bringing us back to the world of the 'smart'. "No, I don't expect to find anyone there. Just a bunch of lowlife pirates, several locals, and of course the many tourists anxious to see all the historical sights. It's not as fascinating as Logue Town in East Blue, where Gol D. Roger was birthed and laid to rest, but Allenwood sure does get a lot of visitors for it's scenery."

_Gol D. Roger? Who the hell is that…? Wait, I think one of the new prisoners was talking about him. Something about being Pirate King? I'm surprised I've heard White Beards name more often than this alleged 'king'_

I just nod as if I understand. In truth, I haven't gotten much word of the outside world from Impel Down. Yeah, big prison and many prisoners, you'd think it'd be a pretty big social hub. Well… not exactly. All the prisoners tend to keep to themselves, especially on level six. We ran out of conversation years ago. The only good thing we can receive is more prisoners. Even then the words run thin about a week in. If only level six got received more residents, we wouldn't have been so bored all the time. But of course those few times where someone remembers something important and spills it to the other cell mates. The words really echo in that giant room with too many cages to count and soon all of us know the news. Most of the time though, it's just shit about their family that nobody really gives a damn about. On occasion, it is something about White Beard or this 'Pirate King'.

"Then what do you expect? Are you hoping to find a mate on the first island in the Grand Line, or the next, or the one after that? Tell me what your goal is specifically." Now I was practically interviewing her. But in truth, I really wasn't sure what she was hoping to find. I know that she needed a first mate. But who did she want? Where would this person most likely be? Was this goal even obtainable? The best and worst case scenarios played out in my head and I tried hard to sort out the pros and cons.

Anya nods her head. "I'm hoping to find… someone like me. Not an angel!" She reassures my rushing mind. "Just a monk or someone with a faith in the divines. I don't know where we'll find he or she, whomever this person is, but I'm betting on finding them in the near future."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose then released to brush a strand of violet hair out of my face. "Okay then, that'll need to be soon then. Afterwards, we'll be in a mad rush to find the rest of our crew. We need to be complete by the time we reach the Saobody Archipelago. Rushing into the New World without a good crew would be foolish and most of all make our efforts in vain."

Anya begins to question me. "So are you saying that we must be a ready and prepared crew before we reach the Archipelago?"

"Yes." I reply.

"And we will stay in Paradise until we reach the red line again?"

"Yes." I repeat.

"Then we'd better get to work." Anya finishes, getting out of the tub and ending the conversation. As she left, I felt the silence of the room soon turn to emptiness. Soon I was also out of the tub, in the comfort of my bed, and resting peacefully. In my dreams I dreamed of the future, what might come to be, and of course…

… The worst case scenarios.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long and the chapter is short... I really hate 8th grade. The only me time I get is on the weekend and even then I get pulled away into hunting or playing video games. Something is always there to distract me and you are welcome to shoot me in the internet for saying so. No I do not have ADHD, thanks for assuming.<p>

As always, comment, follow, favorite and love my stories! :)


	7. Allenwood Island

_So tired... _

Oh sorry, didn't notice that you weren't reading my opening/briefing/stupid stuff going on in my life... really, I'm sick and tired of not having _any _time. I have to juggle robotics, school, tutoring, and all the other crap I'm dragged into. All I want to do is type for my peeps on this wonderful sight! That's all I want Akatosh, Talos and all you other godly freaks!

Uh hm. Anyways, enjoy the story...

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any Elder Scroll references that I make. I do own the OCs Clover, Anya, Cairo and Marcella._

* * *

><p>"What did she say when she finished me off?"<p>

"Nothing that I heard." Cairo replies to the devil.

"I bet it was a really dumb pun... hard to believe that I got beat by a-."

I intervene my first mate by throwing a fork into the table next to her fingers. "A what, Marci?" She doesn't flinch, only moving roughly to pull the now ruined silverware out of the wooden picnic table. A smirk crosses my face as I sit down on the bench next to her, grabbing a plate of eggs that a clone had laid out in front of me. With a mouthful of poultry, I await Marci's response. She responds, but doesn't at all answer my question.

"It's nothing." She replies while poking at her own dish. "Though I remember you being as such a respectable person back at the island."

I swallow loudly. "What changed your opinion of me?" Pushing my dish away and wiping the oil off my lips with a cheap napkin, I look deeply into my new partners eyes.

She imitates my actions. Not in a mocking way. I guess that this was just a common thing all of us devils did. Studying your foe before you or them made a move. She says, "well for one, you kidnapped me. Two, you defeated me in battle, which doesn't really help with my self esteem. Lastly, it's only been 4 days since we first met. And in those four days, Cairo has been my only company. Other than meals and those brief meetings that you allow me and Cairo into the cabin with Anya and you. So all in all, I hardly know you. I can't really respect you for something I don't know about-."

I cut her off again, waving the matter off. "That is precisely why we're splitting up into pairs when we reach Allenwood Island in about..."

As if on cue, a clone rushes in and announces our arrival. "We'll be arriving in Allenwood Island in about 10 minutes. Anya-kun has requested that we prepare for carrying large amounts of supplies." The clone leaves along with Cairo who I can only assume is sprinting towards the wheel now.

My gaze shifts back to my first mate who is also staring back at me. "In about now." I finish, getting up and also departing to the lower quarters to get out of my sleep shirt and into some decent clothes. Never did I look back to see if Marci had also left to her bedroom with a single empty bed.

Already did I know that she was unmoving. She was dwelling on her troubled thoughts in that lonely kitchen room, without anything to console her.

* * *

><p>Cairo offered to stay on the ship with the other clones to make sure that they didn't get the ship anymore filthy with their ridiculous projects. Anya had assured her that there was no trouble. As long as the clones cleaned everything up more swiftly than they had back on Flame Fruit island. She just sighed and murmured something about having to have five more clones sleeping to keep from becoming labored out.<p>

We found the docks to be much more welcoming than they had on that frozen island. Since this was the last island in South Blue, I could only assume that they were used to pirate visitors. That also explained why fathers and their sons spent time fishing around giant, pirate galleons. The sight made me wonder what could've happened to this town to make it so nonchalant about everything.

I'm almost for sure if someone pulled out a flintlock and fired into the air no one would give a shit.

All in all, it was pretty simple getting off the ship and to where we needed to be. We decided that the easiest way to regroup was to meet back at a church, that had a fairly large cross placed upon the top, in four hours. Of course me and Marci were the first to comment, or rather disapprove of this location.

One, we were fucking unholy creatures. Going near or into that church was a death sentence. I said the exact same thing to my co-captain who replied with a pleased chuckle. "You saying you can't handle it?" She dared me with a wicked grin.

_Oh Gods, she's leading me right into this one_

I recoil back a few steps, taken aback by her new fierceness and cruelty. No wonder she was a head honcho in the black market... "Of course not!" I respond back to her with equal fire. Marci backs me up, also pissed at Anya for defying our power. "We'll meet fucking inside that building if we have to, damn angel!"

No more words were shared. Several giggles, but no coherent words. Cairo and Anya were surely commenting on our fuming. From the corner of my eye I saw them hopping in and out of the church in a mocking way. They were practically screaming _'We can do it but you can't!'_

Gods it pissed me off.

Marci saw it to and soon I noticed her burning foot prints into the cobblestone streets. She mumbled something about angels being dumb ass bitches, and several other foul words that I dare not repeat. "Marci," I attempt to draw her attention back. Which I do, but not the kind that I would want. Her eyes held a deep hatred and could tell at the moment that was partially directed at Anya, but more at the fact that she'd have to be working with an angel for as long as the contract stood.

Which was until either of us died. And it was already decided four days ago that Marci couldn't kill me.

"Marci," I pull her onto the sidewalk where there are less people and place a hand on her shoulder. "Marci," I repeated. "Calm down. I don't like her either, alright? In time though, I'm sure you and I will be able to share a bottle of sake with her, hmm?" I smile at my comrade, suddenly putting my arm over her shoulder and leading her back onto the road. "If it's that hard to find someone to relate with on the ship, then come to me." I inform her gently, like a mother talking to a child.

I know that Marcella doesn't look like someone you'd be able to talk like this to. In fact, she probably _wouldn't_ let anybody talk to her like this. But, being the daughter of the Lord of Madness, or rather the _mind_, allows me to get a glimpse into peoples heads. Not a huge view, but just what they are feeling. And right now Marci has an aura of loneliness around her. I also felt it back when I left the ship cabin.

It was obvious that in her past, on the island, she rarely got company. I'm not one to judge how many demons she has ate and killed, but it was something she was forced into doing. At least, I'm sure that she didn't want to become a half dragon herself. Anything like that is, well... shameful in the demon world. It's pretty much the equivalency of a devil eating a devil fruit, which brings you to the lowest of the caste, regardless of your high or low ranking. Becoming anything other than what you are is considered disgraceful and most of all _disgusting_. And I'm not talking about changing your personality and all that other inspiration shit.

I'm talking about shape shifting. Becoming something... _different_.

And now that she was stuck with an angel, it was at an entirely different level. Because not only was Anya annoying... she enjoys to pick on us. It's just a natural habit of angels to make fun of what they consider 'prey'. I like to think about it as them attempting to make them feel better about themselves so it seems more pathetic rather than hurtful.

Yeah, demons have feeling too ya' know.

_I'll have to have a talk with Anya when we get back to the ship..._

I mentally note to myself while drawing Marci closer to me. She rests her head on my arm and whispers two words in response.

"Okay, captain."

* * *

><p>Before we had left the ship, me and Anya met to draw up a list of supplies that we'd be needing for our journey. It seemed that we got dealt the heavy stuff since Cairo was currently with Anya. Which is why Anya gave me such a large coin purse for supply shopping. I had asked her where she got all the cash and she just chuckled in response. "The black market deals with a lot of... mortals," was her reply before walking off.<p>

Anyways, first place we stopped at was a tinkering shop. The list said that we required a hell a lot of wooden planks and metal sheets for repair. Of course the place was stocked to the rim since pirates ran in and out of the place. It seemed that not all of them were paying for their crap, which is why I pulled one who was walking out calmly over. Well... I didn't really pull him over. I just nodded at Marci who used her aura to scare him off.

When she approached the pirate, his eyes rolled back and his grip went loose. All the metal and wood dropped to the ground and the rest of his crew ran off, seeing that their most powerful member had just been so easily knocked out. She smiles back at me after the deed is done and I can't help but return the gesture. "Let's see what we can find in here..." I murmur to her while squatting down and searching through the pile of scraps. It was all fairly high quality materials and despite myself, I started to feel real bad for the owner. So I told Marci to stay out here while I went and paid for everything.

The old man running the store was counting up numbers, obviously trying to figure out how much the thievery would cost him. I approach the counter and ring the bell in attempt to draw him attention.

No luck.

"Old man, do you want me to pay for that idiot?"

That gains his audience in just seconds. He looks up at me with a raised brow, inspecting me up and down. "You aren't part of his crew, are you?"

I scoff. "No way would I be part of that weak human's crew."

"You speak as if you aren't-."

Not wanting him to finish, I slap a large amount of beris in front of him. "Keep the change, and don't mention it."

I rush out of the well stocked shack and out to where I find Marci putting all of the wood and metal in separate sacks. She hands me the metal one since it was heavier and slugs the sack full of wood over her shoulder. I do the same and wonder where the hell she got these large tarps.

"What did the owner say?" Marci asked as we walk down the cobble stone streets to the ship where we'd drop off the supplies. I smirk and shrug, "nothing important. I cut him off before he could call me a demon or something inhuman, if that classifies as useful information."

She sighs and readjusts the giant sack on her back. "Is it really okay for us to be flaunting our abilities in public?"

"Of course," I reply in an almost shocked tone. "We're pirates for divines sake! Mayhem is our cup of tea. Me and Anya already explained that we are going to scare the government into allowing worship of Talos and Jyggalag to bring them back."

My partner replies with a sigh, only looking away from the road when we arrive at the ship. We dump the supplies onto the ship and order the clones to put them in the proper place before departing to the other shops.

Next place we had to visit was the clothes store. And while this wasn't 'heavy lifting' per say, I refused to let Anya buy me clothes. She'd probably pick out something that I'd absolutely hate, leaving me with clothes that didn't suit me at all.

I handed Marci some coin and nodded at the door. "Find a decent amount of clothes for the journey and meet me back outside in an hour. If I'm not done by then, feel free to wander around the area. Ditto with me, if you aren't here, I'll be somewhere around here. Got it?" I brief her. After I earn and nod of the head and a 'yes captain', we finally head inside.

Almost immediately a store clerk is tending to both of us. I request that she lead me towards the women's section, which I found to be fully stocked with latest fashions. I tell her my size and suddenly she's flying around, gathering armful after armful of clothes. Meanwhile she hands me several articles of clothes for me to try on, which I do, and say yes to.

In all honesty, shopping has never been... my 'thing'. Before I was imprisoned, shopping was more of a 'if it fits me I'll wear it' sort of thing. Though I guess now I have some sense of style and wish to have very flexible clothes that would not get in the way of fighting. So when she first started handing me shorts and clingy shirts, I was all for it. After about forty-five minutes, I decided that I had enough outfits... about 16 in total. I paid for them, said bye to Cairo who was still fussing about the clothes not being quality, and exited back into the street. People were still buzzing by, running errands just like me and Cairo, or just enjoying the beautiful day.

I search around for anything interesting to do while I wait for my companion and I find my eyes landing on a local bar. Of course... that's the place I want to go. Maybe it's just because I'm a pirate and these rough places seem to have allure to me.

Only me it seems.

Everybody else, even though citizens are used to the constant pirates, seemed to veer away from the old bar. Well, I guess they could try.

I stood there and watched as a limp body was flung out of a window and hit a passerby. The man who was tossed looked dead, or almost dead, which freaked the passerby out as he struggled to get out from under the body. I walked over and helped the man knocked down by tossing the limp body to the side. He thanked me before running off to join his family who had watched the whole scene unfold. I draw nearer to the bar and enter cautiously, dodging a mug of beer thrown my way.

As expected, if found multiple crews partying in the bar. Only the captains seeming to be sobered up enough to actually have a decent conversation with. Sadly it seemed that all the pirate captains here thought of themselves as better than anyone who could possibly walk into the bar.

Well, someone much better than them had just walked in... and yet they still dared to size me up.

"Hey! A hottie just walked in!"

"Buy her a drink somebody!"

"Come here sister, I'll pay ya good for a lap dance."

This bar was starting to less and less appealing to me as the sultry comments just kept coming. As soon as I reached the bar counter, drinks began to pile up. The bartender lady gave me a sorry look, which I just waved off. "Your job looks worse than mine, having to be around these idiots all day." I tell her while beginning to sip on one of my beers that the men behind me had paid for. She just sighs and takes one of the beers off of the top of my new stack and chugs it down. "Well, business from idiots is still business. Plus," she flashes me a pistol in her pocket. "This usually stops them."

"Ever had to use it?" I ask her, earning a shake of the head. "Do I pull the trigger? No, never. Flashing it is usually good enough. Sometimes I wish I had the guts to use it, but I just don't. The law always hangs it's ugly head at me." She responds with a sigh. I didn't want to ask her what went on the bar because I had a pretty good idea since the same thing was happening to me. But staying here for long periods of time like her heightens the chances of something more extreme happening.

A grin spreads across my face and I get a firmer grip on my mug. "Well..." I pause to gain her utmost attention. "I'm outside of the law."

She frowns. "I don't wanna lose business-."

"OI! Everybody! Blow jobs for half a million beri each!"

A pause of silence, then...

Dozens of hands raise up with cash in them. A line forms in front of me including of all the crews in the bar. Again, it seemed that the only people excluded from this frenzy were the captains who were still looking at me warily. Well, now they were looking at me warily. I even saw one just barely unsheathe his katana.

I take all of their money first, thankfully not getting any retaliation, hand the money to bar lady and raise up my hands.

"Heh, just kidding."

My aura is released. Heads concave and explode, leaving the floor a gory mess of bodies, blood and brain mush. Only me, the captains, and the petrified bartender remained. It seemed that these captains were a much bigger deal than I had thought. Well... if they were going into the Grand Line, I'd hope they'd be. But now they'd have to spend more time here gathering a new crew.

Pity.

"Bitch, I knew there was something off about you!" The katana man shouted while dashing forward. I reach out into the wall of the bar counter and pull Wuuthrad out of the void and slash the second he's a yard away. The blade embeds in his stomach. His eyes turned wide before rolling back as the force flung him out of the bar and onto the streets. The other captains had a similar fate. Both tasted the metal of Wuuthrad, only one of them keeping their head.

Once everyone in the bar had been exterminated did I allow Wuuthrad back into the void. The lady was dumbfound at what had just taken place. How in seconds she was a multimillionaire, all of the pirates were rid of her shack, and blood covered the walls. "H-How... W-Where... What the hell are you?!" She manages, almost hiding behind the stack of beers that was amazingly still standing.

I grin at her and take a seat at the bar. "_Deyra do Vorohah_, or demon in your tongue." I pause to look at her condition. She's shivering all over in fear and suddenly my sly look disappears and is replaced by a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought-."

"No." She stops me from saying anything further. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm... thankful. Um, my name is Halona, but my friends usually just call me Halo."

_Oh thank the gods, I thought she was going to freak out like that last town_

Her name rings a bell, 'fortune'. "You're name means fortune, it's beautiful."

She was smiling now, becoming less wary as our discussion continued on. I introduced myself as Clover, not going further into my background in fear of any information leaking out. What I do tell is my escape at Impel Down and how I was trying to regain the World Governments attention. She took that as my explanation for so brutally murdering all these men. I went along with it because if I just say I did it for her then she'd take the full blame for it. And I guess she was avoiding that at all cost so she just made excuses.

Not long after, or rather a half an hour later, I find Marci sauntering in with several bags of clothes. "Gods captain, you left all your shit at the store!" My crewmate chucks my two large bags at my face. The first hits me scare in the cheek and the second I manage to catch. I bare my teeth at my first mate and growl, "oh sorry! I didn't realize the walk across the street was that grueling for a 100 ton dragon!"

It was as if this occurred with all of the crew. So far Cairo and I were on a good stand... but then again I haven't really spoken with her other than when we're strategizing. Maybe tomorrow we can switch off partners.

Our insults went back and forth until suddenly we heard a giggling coming from behind a certain stack of beer mugs. Halo had apparently been amused by our bickering and was suppressing large laughs. Marci sighs and ties her white hair up in a tail. "Making friends it seems." She comments before stalking off to the bar and requesting their best wine. I join her and continue working on my numerous beers. "You know, we really should be finishing up our errands."

"You know," she retorts. "You really should stop blowing up peoples heads. It makes a mess that _somebody_ is going to have to clean up."

"Are you ordering around your captain-?"

"_Co-_captain, may I add. Since you were so fond of a fucking _angel_!" She spits at me fiercely.

I retain my fiery temper by pulling my 'piss off' card. "Then you'll be _happy_ to know that'll you'll be spending tomorrow doing the rest of the shopping tomorrow with Anya."

Silence ensued.

A look of confusion, anger, and most of all, shock, crossed my companions face. I guess all the stuff I said before just went down the drain.

In her head that is. In my head, I thought of this as an opportunity to lessen the tension on the ship. Of course I'd still have that talk with Anya before anything got bad... but all the stuff I said before still holds true. She gains enough courage to speak up, her voice full of hurt and contempt.

"W-What?"

* * *

><p>I actually had the chance to make this chapter longer... but I wasn't feeling it? I don't know, for some reason I felt like stopping. Maybe it's because I want to catch up on One Piece since I'm only at like episode 590 or something. So desperately do I want to finish it that I might even abandon this story.<p>

Clover: "hehe, just kidding"

As always, comment, follow, favorite!""


	8. The Sickness

100 VIEWS! YAY! Honestly, I don't know if that's a good thing or if it's just normal. Either way it's only been a month and to get that many views seems like an accomplishment to me...

Oh well. I'm easily impressed by these sorts of things.

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any Elderscroll references. I do own the OCs Clover, Anya, Cairo and Marcella_

* * *

><p><em>5 hours later from where we last left off...<em>

"No way."

"Yes way." Anya counters me, a playful smile upon her lips. "Come on Clover, just say it. If you do I'll be nicer to Marci-san!"

I sigh and kick some ocean water her way. "I am not going to say that angels are- I'm not."

"Say it, c'mon! Otherwise I'll irritate the crap out of Marci tomorrow."

My hand hovered dangerously behind her back, ready to push her into the seawater at any moment. But every other second I'd draw back, reminding myself that this would eliminate any chance of peace on our ship which we recently named 24 Karrot after it's bunny figurehead. And no, there was no bunny when we stole the ship. It was actually a goldfish, but the clones didn't like that apparently and had speedily changed it in the four hours we were gone. Thankfully there was no speck of paint on the floorboards so obviously the clones had taken great care this time.

But anyways, I figured a partially new ship needed a partially bonded crew. And that is why we have decided to stay in Allenwood Island for the entire day tomorrow. Because although we arrived fairly early in the morning, it seemed that our two teams had plagiarized and hardly any shopping got done. We still had to get all the food we needed, new log poses, and a deck of cards so we wouldn't be bored like hell on the ship.

And trust me, I've had more boredom than I can handle in this lifetime. I've also had enough of this damn angel pestering me...

Something snapped, don't know what, but it snapped and I bet the entire town heard it. "FINE!" I spit at Anya, seething with rage that suddenly died down after 30 seconds of cooling my blood. Averting my gaze from the angel next to me, I squeeze my arm and force the words out of me. "Angels are better than demons." I mutter in an almost inaudible voice.

Anya just leaned closer and grinned more wickedly. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

My eyes burned and I looked down at the water with clenched teeth. "I said that ANGELS are BETTER than DEMONS, alright? Fucking happy now?"

She put a hand on my shoulder and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm quite amused. And I will try my hardest tomorrow to make friends with Marci. So stop fuming and lets go get some dinner. Cairo and I made friends with the lady who owns a nearby diner. I bet we'll get some good eats there."

The angel walks off to gather the crew, leaving me and the ocean. I took in the calmness of the water since the waters of the Grand Line were quite different. In my mind I really worried for Cairo and how well she would deal with that rough sea. She had reassured me that her and Anya had visited numerous stores and asked for as much information they could about the Grand Line. Cairo even managed to salvage a book about the weather there from a garage sale in the housing district.

Anya mentioned a lady in a diner, which I could only assume she met from questioning about what was past the Red Line.

It seemed that those two were the only ones who thought about gathering info from the locals. When Cairo questioned what we did for the past few hours, I seldom mentioned the pirates I murders, only talking about Halo who was a fairly nice lady for someone who had to deal with pirates all day. _Especially_ male pirates. Those men didn't know the definition of 'willpower' or 'dignity'. It was as if they believed every woman on earth just thought pirates were 'wild' or 'attractive'.

I will tell you the truth. Rarely will you find an attractive _and_ decent pirate.

Its even more unlikely that you'll find a strong and dignifying in any of the Blues. Now, once you get to the Archipelago, that's an entirely different story. Mostly only rookies with bounties near, at, or higher than 100 million reach there. Then once you get a decent ways into the New World, you find even less weaklings. Those get picked off at the beginning by opposing pirates and/or the Navy. By the time you start reaching islands where Vega Punk's labs are located do you find yourself in the Emperor's domain. Usually by then you've either pissed them off enough that they'll start sending in their followers to take you down or you end up joining their crew.

I have a good feeling that our crew will be one to piss off the four Emperors. Yay us...

Then again, it's our goal to piss off the world, or rather the government, enough to scare them into allowing the worship of Talos. Then on the way we'll have to convince people on the islands to worship Jyggalag in exchange for our help. That way, we fix both problems. Though I feel that getting the worship of Talos back into view will be much easier. All we have to do then is freak out the Celestial Dragons, the very people who banned Talos from existing. And since no one could praise him any longer... he just went of the board. Sovngarde still kept him there, since he still is technically a god, but he doesn't receive any special treatment. The black market takes care of him, and in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he were the one to run heaven's black market.

Cairo or a clone comes sprinting over to gather me. "Anya-kun said that it's time to go."

"Alright," I get up and start walking away from the ship, where I can only assume the group will be waiting. The clone stops me in my tracks by placing a firm hand grip on my shoulder. "Where are you going? I said it was time to _go_." She urged me more firmly.

I rip my shoulder out of her grasp and demanded what she was implying. "What do you mean, 'time to go'? I thought we were leaving tomorrow-?"

"Marci's sick."

Silence ensued. Only the churning of the sea could be heard, apparently no longer calm and collected. As if this information had disturbed its slumber. Seagulls squawked above in an irritating song. My cracked voice joined that chorus, creating a horror of a conversation. "W-What?" My voice was shaky, because this was not good news at all.

You see... devils don't 'get sick'. Its pretty much impossible for any devil to contract a cold or pneumonia or anything. We can act sick though, and either we're just faking it, or something is seriously wrong inside the body. And by something wrong within the body, I mean a Daedra is messing with you. Most likely a Daedric Lord or Lady.

Considering our current situation, I could level it down to several Daedra. Hermaeus Mora, Namira, Sheogorath, and Peryite. All of which could have any possible connection to this secret mission. Well, maybe not Peryite, but he is the only Daedra that comes to mind when thinking about 'sick'.

His followers are literally named the Inflicted. For a reason to, but I'm not going to go into great detail about heir poisonous bile.

No longer waiting for the clones explanation, I jump onto the ship and desperately search for my first mate. No surprise I find her in the kitchen/cabin, on the table, and pale as the moon. Beads on sweat are evident on her face and a holy magic circle is drawn below her. Anya has just finished drawing and is about to clasp her hands together-

"WAIT!"

My voice rings around the room and silences anybody within. Anya looks at me with slight terror and confusion. "What? I'm trying to help her!" The angel is suddenly in my face, confused and stressed out by the situation. I roughly push her aside and take Marci up in my arms in a bridal hold.

I glance over at Cairo who is tapping her foot nervously on the ground. "Cairo," I grab her attention from wherever it may lie. "I need you to steal the rest of the supplies, quickly. After, I want you to set sail as swiftly as possible. Anya help her out. I don't want anybody disturbing me for as long as I don't come out from below deck. Okay?"

No one objects, not even Anya who was dying for an explanation.

I didn't plan on giving her one because as long as it would take me to explain is enough time to kill Marci. From the looks of her... I can estimate she has another hour or so before whatever has taken hold of her will kill its victim.

And trust me, I don't have a single second to spare.

Again I sprinted below deck, and carefully placed Marci down in my bed. I drew a magic circle below her, kneeled on the soft cushion and clasped my hands together in prayer. "_Ofan zey koraav_." I chant under my breath, causing the magic circle to glow and my eyes to close.

Suddenly, I'm in a new world. A world similar to Luffy's mind, though less chaotic and more vivid. I can still see the room around me though it is shaded blue. But what I find, a mist, is what hints at who has disturbed our ship. A red mist. A red similar to the one of Marella's demonic scales. The one's that represent her patron.

Namira.

* * *

><p>For whatever reason, her patron has decided to poison her most talented follower. I'm guessing. Most likely to kill her off for betraying her in more ways than she already had. I had a feeling deep within my gut that this would somehow happen. I mean, this isn't something that should be taken lightly. Marci took it well... working with an angel and plotting to overthrow the Daedric balance. But then again, I guess she was always an outcast in our realm.<p>

Her dragon body is proof.

Though I guess it was kind of obvious that something bad would happen. I mean... when has something not? Things had been going well for so long, I almost forgot that my luck always ran out at some point. And yes, I learned the hard way from being imprisoned after my hundred year rampage in the seas.

My eyes darted open and the pentagram fades into nothing. As if the chalk were never there. Marci has yet to change though. She was breathing, but it was shallow and shaky, and her face grew paler by the minute. I rush to the floor and draw an even larger pentagram, chanting words that I have known since the day I made my first contract. "_Kuz zey hofkiin_."

_Take me home_

The magic circle glowed more than the last. Purple light shined around me and viciously sucked me into the wood. Soon I was in the Void lands, surrounded by sand and everything that any demon had stored. It wasn't much since only hierarchy had such abilities, and as I said, there were about 50 of us. These were the lands that separated the Oblivion Planes. I knew where each realm was by memory, since I have visited all of them. Even Namira's. That was on rare occasions though. Since her realm was full of nasty things... bugs and bats and other shitty creatures that fly around your head in irritating manners.

Now was one of those rare occasions.

I planned on joining her legions. Which meant that I'd have to share my actions and plans with her... just spreading the word more rapidly. It was going to happen eventually since I couldn't just stay with my father forever. Plus, we were to create mayhem. And no matter which Daedric Lord or Lady you were, gossip would always reach you.

So I sucked up all my pride and moved swiftly through the sandy terrain to an Oblivion gate that was riddles with insects. Or more specifically... spiders.

Gross.

Clearly in dissent, my hand almost refused to move to the door handle, which was currently the home to a rather large camel spider. But as soon as I neared, it lunged at my hand. Responding like a total girl, I swat it away with an 'EWWW', and hastily pull the handle open before anything worse can happen. I sprint inside the world, which looked to be riddled with mold and mildew.

In other words, it smelled and looked like crap.

It may have been pretty if the ground weren't such an ugly green and the sky such a vibrant red. It was like putting mucus with a ruby, if that doesn't paint a vivid picture in your head. Trees towered above me and I had a feeling that one wrong move would send spiders the size of gulls falling on top on my head. So as I ran, since I was in a hurry, I took great caution in all my surroundings. Which meant I saw various things not meant to be seen.

For instance, I saw several giant spiders lurking around in the woods. And giant winged wasps swooping up and down from the trees. I even passed several eggs that hatched when I was a meter away. That sent my legs flying, I'll tell you that. After about 20 minutes of sprinting, I spotted the stone castle that I could only assume belonged to the Lady. Despite her being the Lady of Creatures, her castle seemed fairly rid of them. When I entered, I found myself noticing the sparkling clean of the walls and floors, and how no insects could be spotted.

"Lady Namira?" I called out. In response, something, or rather someone, came around the corner. It looked to be human... with a face of a bat. It turned its foul face towards me and made no noise. Only did it near when it gestured me to head up the stairs to my right. "Alright." I tell the creature, going up the stairs and warily glancing back every few steps to see if it were following. It was, and it was creeping me the hell out.

There was a single door up the stairs, which I could only assume belonged to the Prince. I walk to it and open it gently, careful not to disturb the Daedra within.

What I found was not quite pleasant.

There was a woman, dressed in a black cloak, who was currently smoking a cigarette. She looked pretty high if you asked me. A serious drunk look passed her eyes and I had to stop myself was running as far away as possible. A daedra in a state like this was _not_ a good thing at all. Much worse than being with my unpredictable father. "Lady Namira?" My voice rings through the room.

"Yes?" She responds in an even tone, much to my surprise.

Gaining confidence, I approach her desk further. "I would like you to release my friend from the curse you have placed upon her. In exchange, I will serve you in my endeavors."

Namira narrowed her moss green eyes and placed her hands behind her jet black hair while leaning back in her chair. Her feet tapped on the desk in thought. "I expected you to say that, Ms. Clover. All I can say is that I do not approve of what you are doing to my dear Marcella. She has been my prize ever since I gave her my ring. What you are planning... it won't be supported by anyone less lenient than me. But I will admit that you will be a nice addition to my collection of cannibals..." She pauses and grabs something on her desk, it seemed to be flesh.

Gross.

Watching the queen of gross eat was making me queasy. "Are you saying that you accept my contract, my Lady?"

"Yes," then she took her feet off the desk and leaned forward seriously. "As long as your plan will not affect my domain, _at all_. You understand? Jyggalag is more powerful than most daedra, and I don't want my head on a pike. It's dishonorable." The lady of decay finished, putting another bit of flesh in her mouth. "Alright," she snaps her fingers and suddenly my arm glows. A new blood red tattoo is burnt into my skin... this one of more jagged lines. "The contract is complete. Oh and about Marcella... you should be able to help her out now. It may take a several days to fully treat the poison inflicted upon her by me, but you'll be able to do it. Good luck in your... 'endeavors'." She mocked before this world turned black and I was once again in the room.

* * *

><p>Just as Namira had said, I was able to treat Marci. Unknowingly, for me at least, we had anchored at the end of the Red Line. Anya and Cairo had grown relations with the old man living there while I was curing my first mate. Only after the third day were they able to go below deck and into my room. And that was after I had poked my head out and requested food.<p>

The stolen food from Allenwood was delicious... no doubt taken by the cleverest of hands. And I am not referring to Anya. She was simply there to make sure that Cairo wouldn't get into trouble and if she did, get them the hell away. But robbing multiple stores must've not been a problem as I had been informed we left just an hour after. Thankfully I got to buy clothes before that otherwise who knows what Anya would've suited me in. The thought sends shivers down my back and I have to resist the urge to gag.

Marci was steadily recovering. Her breathing and heart rate had evened. Though she had yet to open her crusted eyes, she spoke to us. Weakly, with occasional coughs, she apologized for this sudden turn around. I reassured her that we did not turn around, we stopped, but we were most definitely in the Grand Line. She seemed more relieved after. Apparently knowing that she wasn't a burden lifted a weight off of her shoulders. What surprised me was that she cared about such things. And to think only days ago was she squirming around in a chair and poorly knotted to it, screaming for us to bring her back.

Well, I'm exaggerating... but you all remember it.

Anya sat on the bed, much to Marci's dissent, but I could tell something had changed. The angel spoke more smoothly and kindly, relaxing Marci's tense body. They talked about matters that had little importance to Anya, but great meanings to Marci. Like cannibalism, Namira's most well known attribute. Apparently, Marci carried the ring of Namira, allowing her to gain great attributes from eating of the same species. This explained why she had to eat her demonic foes if she bested them. The ring must've been passed down from the original victor or one of them... at least.

Anya laughed at that, despite the ghastly topic, "would I be a good meal?" She asked Marci, earning a wheeze of exasperation. "Eating an angel," she breathed out deeply, "is like eating worms. Gross. You're going to make me puke just by thinking about it..."

The angel laughed and continued to feed my first mate. It brought a smile to my lips. Knowing that Anya was honoring her jokey commitment to its fullest. I quit my mumblings for a second, knowing safely that Marci could live without them for a meager while. "Anya, I'm going to get some lunch. Call me back if her condition worsens." She smiles and waves me off as I trudge out the doors, stumbling a bit since my legs hadn't moved for hours. I've been up for _too_ long healing Marcella. In that time, I'd eaten a single sandwich and had about an hour of sleep before Marci stopped breathing and I was called back. In other words... I was fucking exhausted. My muscles hurt from being so unused and my head hurt from all the strain that was being put on it.

Anya had offered to switch spots with me and let me rest for a bit. That sent my head spinning because this _experienced_ angel thane hadn't used the oldest trick in the book her entire lifetime. Much less heard of it. An angels holy magic to a devil is much like their blood. Deceiving and highly lethal. Angels have used the words 'alliance' and 'help you' for years on devils. They say they want to help you and then BOOM, your lifeless and limp body and meandering through the ocean.

Not an uncommon future.

Even now I wonder if that fate will become of me if I overly trust this girl. But for now... I can't focus on that. All that matters at the moment is what is in the moment. Which is our objective. Must I repeat it?

Clones rushed about the deck, though the original was unseen. Not for long though as I found Cairo saying her hasty thanks and farewells to the old doctor. She also said goodbye the whale that was surprisingly not beached near the shore. The man had called the creature "Laboon", yet never spoke of why the whale so persistently stayed in that one spot. Some faded yellow blotches on his head spoke a story... one inaudible and full of mystery. All I could see, not very caringly might I add, was that whatever was drawn on this poor whales scars was a fairly ugly sketch. Divines know what this "sketch" was of.

Our newly decided navigator jumped onto the ship and greeted me a good afternoon. "Want me to make you a sandwich?" She said after. I could see the concern in her eyes as she looked at the purple below my own. I shook my head and sigh. "We've wasted enough time here. Marci's in good enough condition that we sail on, though I don't expect her to heal out of bed until a week from now. Until then... we'll just have to avoid any situations you and Anya can't handle on your own." I pause and think through what we might do for the next week since I'll be bound to Marci, and her to my bed. "I can handle Marci, but I need you and Anya to be on your guard at all times. Last thing we need is some marines boarding the ship and disturbing the rituals. I can't have any disturbances in risk of messing up a chant and doing more hurt than help."

Cairo nodded and created a clone to reiterate what I had just said back to Anya. Then she turned her attention back to me. "Got it, captain-kun. EVERYBODY, GET READY TO SET SAIL!" She shouted to her clones, earning response from each and every one of them.

The sails flung down into full sail, causing the ship to lurch forward. Some more farewells were heard from the old man and even more from the whale. It was a melodic tune that I did not stay long enough to hear. For I entered the kitchen and blocked out the world in order for my thoughts to take over. In Allenwood, I had already estimated that we'd reach the first island, Cyra, by now. Or we'd be a day away from it. Dad never gave me a time limit but by the urgency of the matter he has placed upon me told me otherwise. Though I have never lived to see him turn into his other form, Jyggalag, I could only assume that the time was coming up that he would turn into a Lord of Order. A month from now, a year, a decade? It was unclear to me... and that's what scared me the most. Any Daedric Prince, be it the weakest or the most powerful, could crush me in a second. Other beings are so insignificant to their awesome prowess. It would take less than ten seconds for Jyggalag to cleanse me from history. From the _world_, in any matter.

He _is_ the most powerful of the Princes.

That is why he is now Sheogorath. The Lords and Ladies pronounced him to be too powerful for existence and stripped my father of his true form. Though, not entirely. During the Greymarch is when he returns to his true form. Only for a day, thankfully. More time than that and he would overrun several Oblivian Planes.

I'd be lying through my teeth if I said he was indestructible in that form. There is a... prophecy. One that foretells of Sheogorath summoning a champion to defeat Order itself. After, that champion would take the form of Sheogorath, and Jyggalag would be no more. There are very few opportunities for that to happen. Or rather, the opportunities can only be taken every few generations of humans. And I say humans because the prophecy specifically speaks of 'cattle' or mortals if you desire a more pleasant title.

Absentmindedly, I reach for a lone can of beef stew, uncooked, and pop it open. I don't bother getting a spoon. Instead I bend the can top into a curled shape and use that a utensil. All the while still worrying and pestering myself for being so careless on this mission. It surprised me how well I was holding it together for someone who had such a strong sense of duty and productivity. After a minute or two, my thoughts subdued and the smell of stew overtook my brain.

_That's right... I just need to worry about now. And right now, I need to take care of myself. _

After I scarfed down that load, I got another, and another, and another. Practically making up for all of my missed meals. About nine empty cans of soup sat on the table in a tower. Once satisfied with my meals, I take up the tower and trash it. Then I slowly make my way down to my bedroom.

I find Anya resting her head on Marci's stomach, with the devils hand draped over her shoulder. As soon as I see that they are sleeping do I finally relax. For a second I thought that Marci had- well, I'm not going to think about that. I silently make my way over to the bed, sit down in the chair I had sat in for the past several days, and resume my chants. They were quiet, almost inaudible, but the pentagram on the bed glowed all the same. The unholy magic so near Anya stirred the angel a bit, but it didn't wake her.

Our magic to angels is much less deadly, if I do say so myself. To be truthful, demons aren't as sly as angels. Going against stereotypes. Yeah, you heard right.

Angels _aren't _always the heroic ones.

Don't take my word for it though. I'm just a lowly devil! So of course I would think badly of heavenly beings...

That was sarcasm. Duh. But on a serious note, I think you could ask just about anyone who has met an actual angel and get the same reply. People put their expectations to high when it comes to meeting immortal beings. For angels, they expect too much good. Like food to rain down from the sky in a time of famine. Crops to grow, fires to go out, lives to be saved.

Truly, angels don't usually come down from their plane. As I have mentioned before... angels aren't the most social of creatures. Devils take up the role in creating dastardly contracts and futures. We blend into the crowd, and feed off of their struggles. Angels are quite similar in a way. They use the immediate trust of mortals to their advantage. To get to higher places and so on.

What I mean to say is that angels never come down with the purpose of helping humans. Only followers and other angels. Possibly even a mission to rid of a troublesome demon. But never the common rabble.

Continuing without pause, I chant and chant. The bed shifts more and more as I realize these words are putting less and less strain on Marci. Her torso and legs seem to be loosening. The arm resting over Anya slumps until it almost seems dead. Thankfully, after another checkup, I find that not to be the case. Then suddenly, for the first time in days, Marci's eyes snap open. The blue orbs narrow back to an almost droopy state and then turn to me. "Hey." She greets me weakly, her voice rugged from being so dormant.

"Hey." I say in return, silencing my words of healing. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

A weak chuckle escapes her lips and I hear her pop a knuckle. The sound stirred Anya, but failed to wake her. "I've been awake the entire time, captain. Only now has my sight been granted." She pauses to look up at the ceiling. "Thank you."

I'm guessing that even though I have rarely talked to her while in this room, she knew I was there. I had figured her hearing had been weak and she wouldn't hear my almost inaudible chants. I guess I was wrong.

"That's what a captain does for her crew," I smile down at her. "Anya kept you well enough company, so she played a fair part in your well being. You should thank her too."

Marci shifts her head to look at the girl resting on her chest. A soft smile breaks upon her lips as she stares at the sleeping angel. So unguarded did she look, so fragile, that even a single nudge could send her into a fitful awakening. Such a weak wall between consciousness and darkness that this was so. "Thank you." She just barely speaks, an inaudible whisper similar to my chants. Faintly did my ears pick up the frequencies and did none stir.

And so the ship sailed on, deeper and deeper into the sea of the Grand Line. Cairo announced shortly after that'd we'd be arriving Cyra in just a short week. During that week I tended to Marci's body and it's recovery. She did well to obey my orders as I chanted on and on. Never did she move a muscle only till we were hours away from arriving at the large country. Even then she had trouble getting her legs to work as they had been ever so docile. Anya pretty much carried her up the deck where we could stare in awe at the utopia of a city.

Or more specifically... the Utopia of Monsters

* * *

><p>Yeah I know it's been a really long time. Give me a break, OKAY? I was just busy with all the other crap I had to do and rarely did I think about this. And when I did think about Clover-kun and her adventures, it was much farther into the story. I've already thought about what's going to happen in the next chapter and what new people the Clover Pirates will meet. BTW I really need some name suggestions for the story! Give the meanings to their names too, alright? I want the new crew members or island characters to have special names that go with their personality.<p>

As always, please follow, favorite, and review!


	9. The Fortress City

I think I should make it a goal to make a chapter that is at least ten thousand words...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor any references to The Elderscrolls. I do own the OC's Clover, Anya, Cairo, and Marcella

* * *

><p>I was unhappy with the progress we had been making. With Marcella still recovering and our trust as a crew only so slowly growing, I was fearing that we may never reach our goal. My goal. It wasn't even about Anya at this point in the trip. Her success would mean nothing to me in the end of our journey. At the moment I feared my safety, my father's safety, and the safety of those around me.<p>

I had realized this last night, as Cairo finally announced our nearing of the country: Cyra. With Namira learning of our plans, and the likelihood of other Daedra figuring us out to; I truly believed that we were doomed. These thoughts would've never crossed my mind had we dealt with these problems further into the future… but we were not known enough.

The plan was for us to make a name and then have everyone fear our strength. After this crossed my mind, I struggled to find positivity in the situation.

Positive Clover thinking: Maybe we can have the Daedra and Divines watch us rise to power

Realistic Clover thinking: They'll wipe us out before that happens

On and on like this in my head, repetitively. Never before have I doubted myself so much. But I knew this ordeal was trash from the start. Our chance of survival was probably lower than zero. And it wouldn't get better. In fact, this was as easy as it was going to get.

Once me, Anya and the others get bounties… I have a feeling that's when shits going to get a little bit bloody. Of course I already have a bounty, but the World Government rid of all of them years ago. In addition to that, I'll be swapping patrons more often than before. Namira won't mind me leaving her sign. She really only wanted me to watch over Marci. After all, my first mate is her champion.

Anya put a mug of tea in front of me and took a sip of her own. "Marci stood up this morning, ya know? I helped her work the kinks out of her muscles this morning. I wouldn't be surprised if we saw her above deck today." She informed me of the pleasant news.

I nod, glad to know that the condition of my fellow demon was good. To be honest, I hadn't visited her much while she was bedridden. She was well enough to the point where I only had to heal her to sleep. Not even that now. Hardly does she request me down there. I comply of course, allowing Anya to fill the void. No longer did they bicker.

As far as I knew.

Instead I spent my time chatting with the original Cairo, learning all that I can about our next destination. And not just Cyra. Sometimes we discussed locations beyond the country.

What we did learn about our current headings was that it was a fortress city. The picture provided by 'Cyra, a land of Stone', portrayed this very well. Old stone, carved into blocks and placed carefully to form a standing wall. Though the picture surely was not to scale, the book made the wall seem absolutely monstrous.

And for good reason too.

The city had apparently been plagued by the demonic lord Mehrunes Dagon, Lord of Destruction. Why? The book did not say. If it really interested us, I could've just asked the Prince himself. I probably should see him too, just to thank him. Reason being is that because of his raid, the country turned itself into a giant monastery.

And this monastery was stocked full of monks ripe for the recruiting.

Thank the Divines our luck was unending. And that is the only time I will say that in the context of a holy monastery. Especially ones with plentiful, highly skilled humans with a dangerously large amount of godly power.

After this trip, I'll be sure to make our next destination Hell itself.

Anya was eccentric, of course. The fact that finding a first mate was going to be simplicity itself made her quite happy. I tried not to dim her joy with my constant dissent.

Dissent on what you ask?

Dissent to when she tried taking our flag down. Fuck no. "Anya, what the hell are you doing?" I ask the girl who has her legs partly wrapped around the mast of 24 Karat. She struggles to undo the knots that tie our pride to the ship.

"Taking our flag down," she replies. "We can't just walk into highly guarded territory as criminals, they'll never let us take a monk." This dumb reasoning makes me pinch the bridge of my nose is frustration. "Anya, think about it. You have two high ranking devils in your company, plus a devil fruit using pirate who already has a bounty. What difference does it make? Even if they see us as innocents, they'll automatically recognize me and Marci as demons. Thus turning all of us into public enemies." I try to explain to the arrogant angel.

She stops in her unknotting and glances down at me. "I suppose you have a better plan then?" The thane demands in an almost tired manner. So much for being elated about our great score…

"I think it may be as simple as not being affiliated with you. Cairo can't come with you because she bears my mark and the same with Marci. I suggest that you enter from the opposite side of the island since they are sure to have multiple ports and the rest of us enter as criminals." I say. Anya sighs and stops in her undoing of the flag. She slides down the mast with ease and smiles my way. "Honestly, you act more like the captain than I do. Fighting the battles. Coming up with the plan. Everything, practically." She says enviously.

I give her a small smile and slap a hand onto her shoulder. "Then you better not mess this up. I hope you realize this mission rides on your back alone." I remove my hand and walk toward the wheel, where Cairo stands and steers. "Not much the rest of us can do here." I say finally.

* * *

><p>While Anya 'cleanses' herself of all demonic contact, I explain the others of my plan. Cairo nor Marci show remorse, but the thought of being captured gave them some grief. It's not as if we enjoyed being defenseless with only a single person being able to rescue us.<p>

Worse for me, knowing none of Anya's abilities. The crew looked up to me for confidence in troubling situations since they believed I was 'all knowing'. I'll keep that up for the time being. Maintaining a strong level of security was the best I could do now. For I did not lie about our inability to help in this mission for a second first mate.

Truly, once we reached that holy island, we'd be absolutely powerless to the ridiculous amount of godly aura. Mass amounts of holy water, many monks and most likely a handful of Sybil's, and then the possibility of another angel.

If there is another angel… we might as well give up. Because although they may not be there in intention of protecting the citizens or even the monastery, they'll know Anya. And they'll detect even the faintest hint of devil or betrayal. Anya's ranking as Thane may be the only thing to save us from this. The monastery could dismiss this claim and hopefully dismiss the angel from their keepings. But that might not even be enough to save our skins.

It was foolish to be doing this. No doubt it is. But I could not lose faith in my… nakama. If I must call them that. Because even if I wanted to dismiss Cairo or Marci, which I could easily do, Anya was my decided partner. No matter what I cannot lose faith in that angel. We may all die if I do…

"I'll be going then." Anya comes up behind me. Cyra is already in sight and it surely is as monstrous as the books describes. Stones upon stones stacked on top of each other to create a thick and unbreakable wall around the city. The monastery, which had been placed in the very center of the city, was quite visible even surrounded by the barricade. Just looking at the building made me sick to the stomach. The whole place radiated with intense holy aura. Marci sat on our figurehead clutching her forehead in agony.

I turn to her and manage a weak but reassuring grin. "Good luck." I reply, watching as she unfurled her painfully white, feathered wings and took off. Only when she became a speck did I turn back to the ship. "Alright then, time to erase the evidence. Marci! Come on, we got some drawing to do."

* * *

><p>A giant, chalk pentagram of Namira stood below our feet. Marci stood parallel to me several feet away as we began our chant. Cairo watched the display with rapt attention as our ship began to glow with unholy red aura. This was to erase all evidence of Anya and her holy traces. Since they'd most likely be taking our ship into custody, I thought of this as a procedure of caution. Plus, monks were forbidden to cross demonic ground without some huge preparation ceremony. So in the end, less keen eyes would be scouring the ship.<p>

In addition to this measure, Marcella and I also placed hexes on each of our rooms. No one would be getting into our rooms alive or uninjured. Things like locust, giant spiders and other horrors would take care of that.

We were becoming dangerously near the docks now and you could already see people lining the wooden planks to view the oncoming ship. Cannons were being placed by people wearing garb similar to that of the marines. Though they were too far for closer further inspection, they appeared to be the guards or the countries armed forces. So far they looked like black dots considering their attire.

Black as angel blood.

I stop my mumblings and glance up at Marci. "Continue without me. Cairo!" I shout up at our navigator who looked wary of those cannons. She handed the wheel over to a clone and leaned over the railing to get a better view of me. "Yes, Clover-kun?" She responds.

"Stay focused on our course. I'll take care of the rest." I reassure her, earning a 'Yes Captain' as response. I make my way to our bunny figurehead and take a firm place in front of her ears. The first cannon fired right as I drew Wuuthrad.

With a single decisive swipe, the first projectile had been sliced in half. More cannons ensued and soon I swinging my axe left and right. Our ship blew through the smoke, unhindered. The closer we became, the more people began to draw their blades and pistols. That is when I finally took a seat on the bunny figurehead. Only when Marci rested her head on the ears of 24 Karat did I take my gaze off the nearing island. "You finished?" I ask my first mate, earning a tired yawn. "Yeah, the ship is totally angel-free. They done firing?" She says.

I frown and lay Wuuthrad across my lap. "Cannons? Yes. Pistols? They're loading them up with led and probably white soul gem shards, since they've most likely figured us out. No doubt this place is well stocked with a billion things to kill demons with." I say. Marcella nods and sighs, obviously anticipating our arrival. "Do you have a plan for getting us out of this mess?" She questions me finally.

"Nope." I respond evenly.

Marci seemed taken aback by this. "What?! You mean that this whole operation rides on the back of-?!"

"Anya?" I take a look up at the girl hovering above me. "Yes. If she dies, then we all die."

My first mate shrinks back when she hears this. A cloud of gloom appears above her. "It's decided then. We're officially dead." She mutters in deep depression.

My lips break into a smile as I stand up to Marci's level. I give her a pat on the head and walk past her to the railing. "Only if you think we are."

* * *

><p>Right as the anchor dropped to the sea floor, we found ourselves surrounded by the guard. There was no resistance from us. All we had to offer were deadly glares and silence.<p>

Not too long after we docked did a man about twice the size of Marci and Cairo combined approached the ship. He looked quite unhappy as he stared at the lot of us. "Daedra and a devil fruit user." He confirmed to a small journalist next to him. "The woman with pink hair… Yes, Cairo the Copier, bounty of 70 million beri. And you two…" He turns to face me and Marci. "I don't recognize the white one but purple… Clover the Web Spinner. I can only assume that you have changed your patron recently considering your foul aura that has traces of madness. I've heard about your little escape at Impel Down." He tells me with sly eyes. "The World Government will pay a hefty price for your head-."

Suddenly his head caves out and back in in jerked moves. Something pops out his eye and then crawls out. It is a… what is that? The creature crawled down his body and stopped in front of Marci. It being closer, I managed to identify what the thing was exactly. It appeared to be a centipede, despite its grey exoskeleton and fewer legs. It had pinchers as teeth and numerous black eyes. Several more spewed out of the eye socket that had already been opened and others from his other eye. His body remained unmoving, as if something had gotten an unshakable grip on his figure.

After about twenty births did the man finally crumple to the ground, those surrounding us unable to comprehend this sudden death. The bugs formed around us, and sporadically began to explode out of their shells, regrow a new one, and then grow more. All I could do was look at Marci and then back at her work. It was horrific and absolutely disgusting… but it was exactly what we needed.

Soon the bugs were the length of a normal human and spewing a venomous looking fluid onto the crowd around us. Pistol shots and the screams of death drowned out any and all sound around us, providing the perfect opportunity to escape. Marci motions her hand forward and we all follow in suit as she leads us through the chaos and into the city.

* * *

><p>Getting past the gate proved rather difficult. Considering that the entire city was protected by a giant anti-demon charm. When flying was no longer an option, Cairo stepped in with a plan.<p>

So here we were, raiding the gate control tower with an army of Cairo in suit, steadily making our way to the gate mechanism. Our plan was to overwhelm the building and have Marcella open the gate. She would then turn into her dragon self and burst out of the building, causing great commotion and allowing us to get in. She'd then follow in suit, in human form, while the guard was still confused.

Easier said than done.

We'd managed to open the gate, but things with Marci didn't go quite as planned. The gate opened and me and Cairo successfully got in. Marci on the other hand got sidetracked and was led astray while the guards closed the gate. There was no contact after that.

I guess it was for the best. We needed someone on the outside to defend our ship. Or someone other than Anya to infiltrate the place where they hold demons and take the security down. Marcella will think of something useful to do and that's a fact. I only wish that she had been there while we studied the island…

"Alrighty, then." Cairo says in a rather dumbstruck tone. "Don't know how we're gonna recover _that_ one, but I'm sure it'll all come around in the end. Right?" She turns to me for approval but I can't be much help in my frustrated attitude.

I release my nose from fingers pinching and pull my navigator behind a shrub. "It's inevitable that I'm going to get caught, but you might have a chance. A slim one, but it is surely there." I inform her. "First thing we need to do is find the poor section of this town. How much cash do you have on you?" Cairo holds out her wallet which I take quickly. "25 thousand," she informs me before I can even open the folds.

Nodding my head I divide it amongst ourselves. "Right, now, the poor section… we need to bribe some people into harboring us. The books told us that the lower class usually works on building the walls to earn their income, right? Now I hardly believe that they make much off of such intensive labor. No, if I had to guess, this place runs off of some-."

"Dystopian Government? Yeah, most large churches become corrupted like that." She cuts me off and adds on. "So you're suggesting that we start a revolt to draw attention away from us and to the people?" Cairo suggests. I nod my head and hand her back the wallet. "We need to split up though. The book had a map in it, you take that one. I'll figure something out to get my own. We'll take opposite sides of the city. So if you get north, I get south, and so on and so forth. Here," I toss her a miniature den den mushi that we had acquired in Allenwood. "Use these to communicate. Anya doesn't have one so don't try calling her. If you get caught, smash it. I get caught? Don't bother calling. If anyone asks, we don't know each other, savvy?" Cairo nods and exits our hiding spot, heading north. That means I got south. After a moment or two, I also leave my position and head towards the marketing district for my map.

Security was surprisingly light around this area of the city. The only issue was getting around the masses of people. Humans huddled around vendors, small stores, and even animals. Nothing seemed to be unattended to. Making finding a map all the more difficult. In the end, I took my chances and asked a vendor about any maps of the area.

"Oh," the old lady said with a smile. "The church always welcomes visitors! I'm sure they'd have a map, probably even a guide." She tells me. I frown and shake my head. "Anywhere else? The church is some distance away." She purses her lips and looks both ways before answering. "Well, you could always try the Log Shop, a little ways down the street. That's where travelers buy eternal poses and whatnot. They may have some maps there." She suggested before turning to her next costumer.

I slap some coins down onto her wooden stall before continuing on. "Thank you," I say as I take my leave. Using the very narrow directions the old woman gave me, I find myself asking several others for directions. After about three people did I find myself upon a small store that appeared hallow of any life. All but the cashier were absent. The cashier, who was in fact a small boy, looked upon my face with a smile and greeted me joyfully.

It's sort of sickening how kind the rest of the town is.

"Hello! What are you looking for, lady?" I hear him hop off a stool he must've been standing on previously. I hold out my wad of beri, "got any maps of the city?" I ask him. The boy purses his lips just as the old lady had back outside and shakes his head. "Are you new here, lady?" He suddenly says to me. I frown and place my hands on my hips. "Why?" I respond, then I pause. "Is there something you people aren't telling me?"

The kid bites his lip and I see him rub his foot back and forth on the floor. "We aren't allowed to talk-."

"Go ahead and tell her Bruce," a woman comes out. There is swagger in the way she walks and no doubt it is from the hoard of rough seamen coming in for eternal poses. "We'd be wasting another opportunity, as per usual." She turns her gaze to me and stuffs her hands into her pockets. "You're the devil, right? The one that raided the docks this morning. We all saw you through the peephole and we thought… that we'd be…" She trails off as my face grows sterner and less trusting.

My hand reaches into the void and grasps Wuuthrad, "if you want to say something, you better say it soon. And you two better hope it'll change my mind about murdering the lot of you." The woman grabs the child by the hand and pulls him behind her.

She takes in a sturdy breath. "It's a long story, but it'll explain why we need your crew to destroy the church."

* * *

><p>"I refuse," I say almost immediately. "My dumb partner is trying to get a monk on our crew and I refuse to destroy her only hope in finding one on this damned city."<p>

The lady holds out her hands for me to stop speaking. "Partner? There are three demons?"

"No," I say. I release my grip on my axe and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Just tell me what the hell is going on here already. Cairo's probably already in the poor section starting the revolts."

The woman perks up at the word 'revolt'. "It's happening then," her voice lightens. "I'll tell you anything, just ask me." She pulls over the stool and sits on it, placing Bruce atop her lap. I take a seat up against the western wall and begin the interrogation.

"Why do you want the church gone if they are protecting you from Dagon?" I ask firstly.

The woman nods her head. "That was there original purpose, yes. And they did help against the fight. They protected the city from all that remained of Destruction himself for about a century or so. About the time I was born, people began to talk of how rarely monks went out of the city… how no one came back with hellhound scratches, or with minds muddled with the horror they witnessed. How no one who went out would disappear as they had before." She sighed and clutched the boy tighter. "The walls started to crumble because they were neglected. No one had to repair them because there were no attacks. Cracks grew into holes, holes grew to the size of heads, and people began to look out of these holes."

"What did you find?" I ask her.

Her face turned grim. "Nothing of what _they_ had told us . We saw green, prospering fields. Flowers that looked too beautiful to be real."

"Is that bad?" I question her, confused as to why this change was so grim.

She shook her head. "The wondrous landscape? No, it was just what we needed. But the church refused to let us leave. You see, as a precaution to keep citizens safe while they were still battling Mehrunes Dagon, they never let us leave. Understandable enough. No one wants to be attacked while gathering wood for the fire. But to keep us out even when the threat was gone? Unexplainably cruel. Do you know how long all of us have waited to see the lands beyond the horizon? How much we long to feel the grass under our toes? I've _never_ felt that."

A familiar feeling. Impel Down never provided these luxuries. "Is there a reason for the church to be doing this?" She nods her head and frowns deeply. "They have a reason, but it's wicked and greedy. They want us contained so ruling over us like gods is obtainable. When we saw a devil enter the city, we… we all thought that maybe you could... give us reason to revolt." She tells me hopefully.

"Well," I say getting up. "We didn't come for a revolution. Havoc is our only goal, but I will make a deal with you." I pause and reach into the void, withdrawing Wuuthrad. "At the end of this, you'll need to make exactly three statues of Jygallag and two of Talos. They will be included in this city's everyday worship from the day that the church is destroyed till the end of time. And if not those two, then think of me and Anya as your saviors."

The lady doesn't at all seemed surprised by this, despite her lenient end of the bargain. "I should've known you'd ask us to change our religion. Most of us will refuse the teachings of Daedra and a dead god, but we will accept you and your crew as our saviors."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Sorrrrry it took sooo long for me to freaking update. My computer was all jacked up and wouldn't let me on the internet. PLUS, I had to rewrite this chapter like five times cuz I couldn't figure out anything could. MAJOR writers block if ya know what I mean. Anyways, I've already started on the next chapter and I hope to update soon.<p>

As always: Review, favorite and follow this fabulous story! BUT REALLY, you _really _should comment... I feel a little lonely here...


End file.
